EL CUERPO DEL DELITO
by INDI02
Summary: Riley,un joven atleta es acusado del asesinato de su antigua novia Tanya. Las pruebas son muchas, pero falta lo mas importante el cuerpo de la victima. Para el defensor Edward Cullen el caso es una golosina que no puede dejar pasar. La batalla es dificil, la busqueda lleva a Edward a un peligroso viaje por el sur de california, ademas se ve envuelto en una relacion con Bella...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Ben llevaba allí a todos sus ligues: la torre 18 de vigilancia de la playa de Newport. Hasta que tuvo un apartamento como el de su hermano mayor, con sonido estéreo, cama de agua de matrimonio y un refrigerador lleno de cerveza, era el mejor sitio para llevar a una chica por la noche. Todas la torres bordeaban el largo talud que delimitaba la playa y en el que se aparcaba en batería con los faros mirando al mar; pero Ben prefería la número 18 por estar situada en una hondonada, de modo que los faros de los coches pasaban por encima de ella y morían a lo lejos en la negrura del agua.

Tenían todas un cuarto acristalado y una terraza de un metro ochenta de ancho en la que los vigilantes se pasaban el día tumbados con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la nariz bañada por el sol apuntando al agua. Cuando el sol naranja comenzaba a descender en el horizonte la¿ y la sombra de la torre se alargaba treinta metros sobre la arena, los vigilantes guardaban en el cobertizo, situado bajo la terraza, la escala gris de madera junto con las tablas de surf, los flotadores y el bañador, y se marchaban. Sin la escalera había que tener la atlética habilidad de un campeón de salto para encaramarse en la torre. Y no valía la pena, ya que en la plataforma no había nada que robar.

El decorado era ideal. Ben llevaba su propia escala de cuerda, mantas y un almohadón para que la chica estuviese lo más cómoda posible. Bastaba con eso. Aparte de seis cervezas y la chica, claro.

-¿otra cervecita?- pregunto a Lauren, la nueva dirigente del grupo de animadoras del equipo; una bulliciosa rubia con el pelo hasta media espalda y unas tetas preciosas.

-un momento- contesto ella alzando la botella hasta los ojos y agitándola para ver cuánto quedaba- . de acuerdo.

Ben abrió otra botella y se la tendió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para ponérsela delante. Ella sonrió y se bebió media de un trago hasta eructar, llevándose con malicioso gesto de los dedos a los labios y profiriendo una risita.

Ben se inclino sobre ella y le beso la mejilla con ternura, pero ella se volvió hacia él y lo beso en la boca. Ben le introdujo la lengua en la boca y ella se la succiono, bendita Madonna, que con sus videos da clases de educación sexual, pensó él.

Al estrecharse los abrazos y fundirse furiosamente sus bocas, el deslizo una mano bajo la blusa y ella dejo que le acariase los senos enfundados en el sujetador. Minutos después, toben deslizaba la otra mano por detrás y, con una habil maniobra de pulgar e índice, desabrochaba el sostén.

Mientras lo hacían, ben miraba a la playa, y no fuera a aparecer la policía, o alguien que pudiese aguarles la fiesta. Alzo la vista al oír el ruido de un Mustang blanco que aparcaba a escasos centímetros del borde, asomando el moro por encima de las piedras que lo delimitaban.

Una mujer salto del coche antes de que el motor se parece y se vio su imagen en medio del halo de polvo del frenazo; cerro la portezuela de golpe con las dos y comenzó a bajar por el declive, momento en que un hombre corpulento y de largos brazos salto tras ella en su persecución. Ben movió sus labios sobre el lado del cuello de Lauren para ver mejor.

-no te pares- musito ella; y, al abrir los ojos y ver su cara, comprendió que estaba detraído-. ¿Pero qué pasa?

-¡chis!

La mujer iba corriendo por la arena, directamente hacia la torre de salvamento. El hombre soslayo el declive en dos zancadas y aterrizo en la arena de un buen salto atlético, para dar una voltereta e incorporarse sin necesidad de apoyar la manos, y siguió persiguiéndola. Aunque se hundía hasta los tobillos a cada zancada, avanzaba de prisa, haciendo salt6ar la arena. La alcanzo justo cuando llegaba a la torre y, al sujetarla de un brazo, ella se detuvo a medio correr.

Les daba de lleno la luz situada bajo la terraza de de la torre y los dos jóvenes los veían claramente. La mujer era rubia con el pelo largo como Lauren, pero mucho mayor; de esa edad que no se puede precisar con exactitud, esa en que según pensaba Ben, les da igual hacer lo que sea mientras su pareja tenga apartamento y un BMW para ir a él.

Estaba hecha una pena; el labial rojo corrido por la mejilla y el pelo alborotado como si le hubiesen tirado de él, y por lo que le costaba tenerse en pie Ben estaba seguro de que iba borracha. El hombre la hizo girar hacia él y ella farfulló algo sobre "matar"al tiempo que intentaba arañarle con sus rojas uñas.

Ben y Lauren se aplastaron contra la pared de la torre, lo más lejos posible del borde de la terraza para que no los descubrieran pero aun así pudieron ver que él la agarraba de los hombros y la zarandeaba. Era un hombre muy alto- de casi un metro noventa- y musculoso. La mujer, por efecto del zarandeo, movía cabeza y hombros como una muñeca; y eso que tampoco era pequeña. Era una mujer alta, de contextura parecida a la de una nadadora, de hombros anchos y piernas bien torneadas. Finalmente, el hombre le dio una cachetada; le había sacudido de lleno en la mejilla y, a pesar del ruido de las olas, Ben oyó claramente el tortazo.

Por efecto del golpe, la mujer interrumpió su llanto un instante y quedo atontada, tratando de aspirar aire como un niño que va a romper a llorar. Luego se derrumbó en los brazos del hombre, llorando a lágrima viva sobre su pecho. Él le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la abrazó. Al cabo de un minuto ella dejó de llorar, al levantar los ojos hacia él, la luz de la torre dio en su cara como un fogonazo de estudio fotográfico, de manera que a Ben le pareció una bellísima estrella de cine.

Ben y Lauren permanecían quietos, escuchando, pero el ruido de las olas apagaba las voces y no oían más que trozos de conversación; el estruendo del rompeolas y el roce del agua barriendo la arena con su espuma hasta la siguiente ola únicamente dejaban oír, en la breve pausa, algunos retazos del diálogo.

-dios mío, Garrett – decía ella, la situación es grave

- ¿qué te propones…? – comenzó a replicar el hombre en el momento en que otra ola ahogó el resto de la frase

- nos va a coger – fue lo siguiente que oyeron decir a la mujer.

- espera… - contestó él - . Tú eres…. El problema, Tania. Nos deshacemos de ti, nos deshacemos….

Una gran ola sacudió la torre.

Siguieron gritándose mutuamente palabras ininteligibles y ella retrocedió un paso, le dio una cachetada y echó a correr de nuevo. Él salió detrás y la alcanzó junto a las rocas del rompeolas, agarrándola de un hombro y cayendo encima de ella, que se debatía en vano, pues la mantuvo tumbada en la arena con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le pegaba una y otra vez.

-Le está dando una buena paliza- musitó Lauren.

El hombre se levantó y tiró de la mujer por un brazo arrastrándola hasta sus pies, pero ella volvió a soltarse y echó a correr desapareciendo detrás del rompeolas con el hombre detrás dando voces.

Ben alargó la mano y abrió otra cerveza y se sentó, apoyándose en la pared de la plataforma. Bueno, el encanto se había roto irremediablemente. Una hora entera haciendo arrumacos a Lauren y, de repente, un gorila se pone a dar un palizón a una mujer delante de sus narices.

- será mejor que nos vayamos Ben – dijo Lauren

- ¿otra cervecita?

- no. Es que tengo que irme a casa. Mi madre llega de trabajar a las nueve.

- sí, claro – replicó él cogiendo la escala de cuerda y descolgándola por un lado. Ya se agachaba sobre los tablones de la terraza cuando se quedó parado: el hombre regresaba hacia la torre.

Retrocedió cautelosamente un par de pasos y se llevó un dedo a los labios para prevenir a Lauren

- ¡que vuelve el hombre!- musitó

Ahora iba cargando con la mujer, de quien veían brazos, piernas y cabeza desmadejados como un pelele. Los dos jóvenes contuvieron la respiración mientras el hombre pasaba por debajo con su carga inmóvil. La mujer parecía desmayada, pero tenía la cabeza caída hacia atrás con el cuello doblado extrañamente y se le veían los ojos vidriosos, abiertos como sus labios hinchados.

-0¡está muera! – gimoteó Lauren entre dientes.

Ben alzó la mano para hacerla callar, rogando al cielo que el hombre no reparase en la escala de cuera.

El hombre siguió avanzando pesadamente por la arena y comenzó a salvar el declive, resbalando un par de veces en las plantas que cubrían la cuesta. Ben veía balancearse el pelo y los brazos de la mujer mientras él se esforzaba por llegar arriba.

El hombre siguió coronó el declive y superó las piedras del borde de una potente zancada. Abrió la portezuela del Mustang, abatió el asiento delantero y echó a la mujer en de atrás; luego se sentó al volante y cerró la portezuela de golpe. Acto seguido, los faros del coche iluminaron la torre. Aquel Mustang llevaba unos faros inclinados que casi incidían en el suelo y, al hacer la maniobra, su luz dio de lleno sobre Lauren y Ben.

Los jóvenes se echaron al suelo. El coche retrocedió un poco más, pero se detuvo el hombre proyectó sobre la torre las luces la4rga.

-¡dios mío, nos ha visto!

-cállate, Lauren!

-¡la ha matado, Ben!¡ha matado a esa mujer!

-¡maldita sea! ¡Calla!

Se abrió la portezuela del coche y el hombre se apeó si parar el motor mientras los faros seguía iluminado la torre.

-¡VAMONOS!- exclamó Lauren

Ben miró a su alrededor. Sabía que no había adonde ir. Si echaban a correr por la playa, no había hacia un lado y otro nada más que la oscuridad. Él quizás corriese más de prisa que el hombre pero lo dudaba. Aquel tipo era un atleta; se le notaba.

No, lo mejor era recoger la escala de cuerda y si e tipo intentaba encaramarse golpearle con una botella de cerveza.

El hombre se llegó al borde del declive y miro a la playa iluminada por los faros. Lauren seguía tumbada en la terraza y el vidrio marrón de una botella de cerveza arrojó un extraño reflejo sobre su rostro.

De pronto, el hombre saltó por encima de las piedras del borde. Ya esta, se dijo ben tirando de la escala de cuerda y cogiendo la botella de cerveza.

El hombre se detuvo a la mitad de la cuesta, se agachó y recogió algo

-el jersey- musitó Lauren-. Es su jersey.

-sí-asintió Ben dejando la botella.

El hombre volvió a subir al coche, culminó la maniobra de marcha atrás y arrancó.

Ben miró a Lauren y vio que temblaba como quien acababa de darse un baño nocturno. La cogió de la mana y la ayudó a empezar a bajar por la escalera.

-¿estaba muerta, verdad? – dijo ella, llorando, mientras se dirigían al coche.

-que va; solo desmayada o borracha.

-parecía muerta.

-que va- repitió Ben en un fingido tono animoso.

Pero Lauren tenía razón: parecía muerta. Y bien muerta.


	2. capitulo 2

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Michael C. Eberhardt "El cuerpo del delito"

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La jueza Ángela weber, una mujer bajita de manos huesudas con venas azules y cara adusta, se inclinó sobre la mesa del tribunal y bramó:

-les advierto, ca-ba-lle-ros, que si no dejan de reñir en este tribunal me veré obligada a acusarles de desacato.

Bajó la vista hacia Edward Cullen, el joven abogado defensor, y hacia el testigo, el agente Jacob Black, que se sentía incómodamente desvalido sin la pistola que acababa de entregar a la entrada.

-¿está claro]]?- insistió reclinándose en la poltrona.

Ella sabía que tales amenazas solían ser una pérdida de tiempo. Cullen carecía aún de la experiencia de otros abogados de mayor renombre, pero era un profesional brillante que no les iba a la zaga. Siempre llevaba a los juicios un montón de documentos y libros marcados profusamente con tiras de papel amarillo de los blocs reglamentarios, y era capaza de conducir los procesos con gran entusiasmo o de apabullar implacablemente a un testigo hostil.

A Black, por el contrario, le importaba un bledo cuando incurría en uno de sus famosos enfados.

-bien, señor Cullen, puede continuar- dijo la jueza.

Edward saco un montón de papeles de su abultada cartera lo dejo caer ruidosamente en el atril en lugar de proferir un carraspeo para aplacar los ánimos. Era un joven alto con cara de niño malo y estaba muy en forma para ser una persona que trabajaba setenta y cinco horas a la semana. Tenía el pelo color cobrizo cortado al estilo deportivo y peinado hacia atrás para podérselo apartar de los ojos de un simple manotazo cuando estaba en su tabla de surf. Desde luego, ahora que se ocupaba de los casos criminales de una importante asesoría legal de California Sur, lo llevaba aún más corto.

Mientras buscaba en la cartera un bolígrafo, Edward enarcó una ceja y echó un rápido vistazo al testigo. Black tenía el ceño propio de un inspector de policía, cuello de toro y manos limpias y rudas como de fontanero. Y nunca se aguantaba nada. Cuando se enfurecía, su rostro se congestionaba. Edward leía con suma facilidad sus reacciones.

-bien, sargento, ¿Qué hora era cuando llegó a casa de mi cliente?- dijo Edward señalando con la cabeza a donde estaba sentado Mike Newton, que apretaba nerviosamente los puños.

Este era un tipo rubio y nervioso, de unos treinta años, que respiraba agitadamente en todas las comparecencias ante el tribunal. A Newton, ayudante contable, se le acusaba del homicidio de un anciano vigilante que trabajaba en el turno de noche de su empresa. Le habían disparado en la cabeza a trece metros de su puesto de trabajo poco después de haber abierto la puerta a Newton para que saliera. El proceso de Newton se basaba fundamentalmente en una supuesta confesión de éste a Black dos días después del asesinato. Edward trataba de impugnar dicha confesión.

-llegué hacia las once de la noche- contestó Black

-¿tenía usted una orden de detención o de registro?

-no necesitaba ninguna orden, letrado.

El viejo piso de madera de la sala del tribunal crujió conforme Edward paseaba despacio ante el testigo. Era la clásica sala de techo alto con archivadores metálicos en los laterales forrada de madera de fresno supuestamente a juego con el estrado del juez y del jurado. Las mesas de los letrados eran dos raros ejemplares de madera oscura con dos rótulos de plástico en los que se leía DEFENSA y ACUSAXIÓN, clavados en la parte delantera para que el jurado supiera atenerse.

-Ah, ¿y por qué no necesitaba ninguna orden?- inquirió Edward, como si no lo supiese de antemano.

-estaba iniciando la investigación y aún no sabía si Newton estaba implicado en el asesinato. Al no ser sospechoso no se necesita orden de ninguna clase.

Edward se dio la vuelta y, tirando el bolígrafo en su mesa, sonrió discretamente. A él le resbalaban los formalismos. Sabía que Black era la clase de policía al que le gusta que se haga justicia. Naturalmente, si ello implicaba que unos inocentes fuesen a la cárcel o que algún tipo rastrero sufriese unas cuantas contusiones y empujones, a él le daba igual.

-¿luego mi cliente no era sospechoso en aquel momento?- inquirió Edward estrechando el círculo en torno a Black.

-como he intentado explicar, por entonces no teníamos sospechosos. Eran pesquisas rutinarias. Habían matado de un disparo a un vigilante del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba su cliente. Y yo quería verificar lo que sabía el señor Newton.

-según su declaración- dijo Edward pasando rápido las páginas de un expediente grapado-, yo lo diré con sus propias palabras, "después de llamar a la puerta trascurriría aproximadamente un minuto antes de que el señor Newton abriese".

Black aspiro profundamente.

-exacto- dijo

Los dos sabían porque Edward lo iba cercando poco a poco y el policía nada podía hacer salvo intentar escapar antes de que el abogado acabase de cerrar la trampa que le tendía.

-¿y entonces el señor Newton salió al umbral?

-exacto.

-ya- dijo Edward, vacilante, rascándose el labio inferior con el dedo, fingiendo aturdimiento-. Pero ¿no llovía en aquel momento?

-una barbaridad- comento Black

-¿y por qué no interrogo al señor Newton dentro de la casa?

-NO.

Sean se detuvo y alzo la vista del informe. Tendría algo más de un metro ochenta y era unos centímetros más alto que el policía, pero al estar Black sentado en el estrado de los testigos, sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura.

-entonces, ¿estuvo usted, en pleno aguacero interrogando al señor Newton?

-sí que caía agua.

Edward se inclino sobre el estrado del testigo con los brazos displicentemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Quién mas había?- inquirió.

-¿Quién más?- repitió Black vacílate, preguntándose si Cullen tendría algún testigo.

-sí, ya sabe. Su compañero el agente Clearwater, ¿no es cierto?

- ah, sí- replico Black cauteloso. ¿Habría conseguido saber algo el abogado por medio deClearwater? El peligro del tal Cullen era que nunca se sabía por dónde iba a salir-. No pudo ir de servicio aquella noche- preciso.- tenía que atender un asunto familiar.

-entonces, ¿estaba usted solo?

-sí, letrado, estaba solo- contesto mirando a Cullen mientras trataba de entender que se traía entre manos.

-¿y no era un poco tarde para interrogar a alguien, que, como dice, no era más que un simple testigo?

-un buen agente no trabaja de nueve a cinco como un abogado- contesto Black.

-amenos que tenga familia, como Clearwater, ¿no?- replico Edward, que sabia la respuesta a su comentario. Las dos últimas esposas de Black la habían abandonado y sus hijos no querían saber nada de él. De no ser por su empleo en la policía aquel hombre no tenía vida.

Black frunció el ceño.

-bien. Una vez que mi cliente salió al porche, ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió.

-le dije que tenía que hacerle unas preguntas a propósito de los disparos.

-¿y?

-que queríamos verificar que él no había visto ni oído nada.

-¿y alguna cosa más?- inquirió Edward rápidamente para mantener a Black en marcha de forma que cuando llegase al precipicio al que le encaminaba no tuviera más remedio que saltar.

-pues si- comento Black-. Quería saber por qué estaba haciendo horas extras aquella noche en concreto.

-¿y el que le respondió?

-dijo que trabajaba unas horas extras por las tardes para despachar trabajo atrasado.

-¿y usted que le dijo?

-le dije que no era eso lo que yo tenía entendido. Había hablado con su jefe y el afirmo que no recordaba que el señor Newton hubiese hecho nunca horas extraordinarias.

-¿y el que contesto a eso?

-que su jefe se equivocaba.

-muy bien. Vamos a ver. En su declaración-prosiguió, Edward, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia los papeles- dice usted textualmente:"el señor Newton me dijo que estaba allí cuando los disparos, cogiendo unos papeles que no debía, y que el vigilante comenzó a perseguirle y fue entonces cuando el otro que estaba con ellos le disparo"

-exactamente- dijo Black

-¿se lo dijo él, sin más?

-sí.

-ya- replico Edward, apartándose de Black y dirigiéndose a la jueza-. Estoy algo perplejo, sargento. Tiene usted información de que mi cliente estaba presente cuando los disparos y, sin embargo, en su declaración dice que no era sospechoso- añadió abriendo los brazos en un ademan de extrañeza.

-así es- contesto el policía.

Edward se volvió rápidamente, acercándose al testigo y alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué no leyó sus derechos a mi cliente?

-mire, letrado- replico Black, enfureciéndose-, no hace falta ser una eminencia para darse cuenta de lo que quiere imputarme. -había apoyado las dos manos en la barandilla del estrado, como si se dispusiera a saltar- -.¡Newton no era sospechoso en aquel momento y no tenia porque leerle sus derechos! Además, no pude ni interrogarle. Cayó de rodillas en el porche, se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a confesar, incluso a i me sorprendió.

-me lo imagino- dijo Edward sin recrearse en el sarcasmo. Black esta en el terreno que él quería y continuo atacando-.¿y usted, entonces, que hizo?

-le leí sus derechos, le pregunte si entendía lo que acababa de decirle y cuando asintió con la cabeza lo espose.

-sargento Black- replico Edward haciendo una pausa y acercándosele de modo que la jueza pudiera ver bien como el testigo cometía perjurio-. ¿En algún momento de aquella noche le dijo mi cliente que quería hablar con un abogado?

-no hasta que le leí sus derechos.

-¿está seguro?

-seguro- contesto Black con voz sonora.

-he acabado con el testigo, señoría- dijo Edward mirando fijamente al policía para ver como encajaba lo que nenia a continuación-. Pero quisiera pedirle al señor Black que permanezca en la sala mientras declara la señora Jessica Stanley.

El alguacil salió al pasillo y un minuto después volvió a entrar acompañado de una mujer de unos cincuenta años muy bien vestida, alta y esbelta; lucía un elegante conjunto de seda azul y zapatos de ante de tacón alto a juego. Era la clase de muñeca consentida cuya única ocupación ha sido siempre tener un aspecto sensacional. El cuidado de su imagen se había convertido en dedicación única, confirmada por aquel bronceado invernal, unos brazos torneados por la gimnasia y un pelo rubio de peluquería cara.

-señora Stanley – dijo Edward una vez que ella hubo prestado juramento-, muchas gracias por su presencia. Sé que ha sido una gran molestia para usted comparecer a juicio- añadió para calmar sus nervios, cual si le estuviera agradeciendo acudir a una cuestión benéfica. Era una mujer muy nerviosa y la excesiva cortesía sirve a veces para tranquilizar a esa clase se señora consentida.

La dejo que se acomodara, se estirase la falda y situarse el bolso, y luego se dispuso a acostumbrarla a la resonancia de su voz en la cavernosa sala.

-bien, en la noche de dos de noviembre del corriente año. ¿Dónde vivía usted?

-en el uno cuatro seis seis siete de Dover, Huntington Beach – contesto ella con vos queda.

-¿y usted conoce usted al acusado señor Newton?

-si, lo conozco- contestó ella-. Es mi vecino de la puerta de al lado.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear displicentemente hacia ella interrogándola, igual, ente, en un tonal banal, como de paseo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce al señor Newton?

-desde que nos trasladamos a esa dirección hace tres años.

-¿se trasladaron, quienes?

-mi esposo John y yo- contesto la mujer sacando un pañuelito bordado del bolso y llevándoselo recatadamente a la boca para toser.

A Edward le pareció un detalle muy adecuado. Lástima que no les sirviera con weber; el sentimiento que habría podido provocar en un jurado, a la jueza la dejaba fría. Los jueces están acostumbrados a ver llorar a mujeres, y a hombres, y a huérfanos desconsolados que se ponen histéricos al ver como se llevan a su padre a la cárcel.

-¿considera amigo al señor Newton?

-sí- contesto ella con los ojos brillantes mirando al acusado mientras esbozaba una discreta y audaz sonrisa a la que Newton correspondió con la misma discreción-

-¿usted y su marido siguen viviendo en Dover?

-pues no. Vamos, yo si- contesto ella, un tanto vacilante.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y casi le hiso un guiño para animarla a continuar.

-mi esposo se mudo el mes pasado. Nos hemos separado- añadió

-ya. ¿Cuál fue la causa de la separación?

-bueno…- comenzó a decir balbuceando y mirando en derredor como si buscase una salida.

Si ella podía superar esa pregunta, Edward estaba seguro que lo demás sería fácil.

-mi esposo descubrió lo de Mike y yo- musito.

-lamento que tenga que dar esas explicaciones- bramo weber.

La señora Stanley respiro hondo y miro a Newton a los ojos, como quien se agarra a una tabla en un naufragio.

-Mike y yo manteníamos relaciones- confeso con voz quebrada.

Se oyeron murmullos entre el público y la jueza dirigió la mirada a la sala; una confesión como aquella solía suscitar mas revuelo, así que dejo que cesara el rumor sin recurrir al mazo, limitando a decir:

-prosiga, señor Cullen.

Edward se volvió hacia la testigo. Sabía que ahora todos tenían la atención fija en ellos. Black se inclinaba hacia delante en el sillón, asiendo los brazos con sus carnosas manos.

-cuando dice Mike, ¿se refiere usted al señor Newton?

-sí- respondió ella mirando tiernamente a Newton.

Era evidente que estaba entontecida con aquel hombre, y Edward no entendía por qué. Claro que Newton era veinte años más joven y presentaba unos melancólicos ojos azules y una boca eslava muy sensual capaz de atraer a una mujer, pero era un mediocre oficinista de una pequeña empresa y no tenía un céntimo.

-bien, la noche del dos de noviembre- prosiguió Edward-, ¿recuerda donde estaba?

-en casa de Mike… del señor Newton. Mi esposo estaba fuera- añadió tras un segundo de indecisión- y pase allí la noche.

Volvieron a oírse murmullos entre el público y weber llamo al orden con un solo golpe de mazo.

-mientras estaba en la casa del señor Newton, ¿llamo alguien a la puerta?

-sí.

-¿y dónde estaba usted y el señor Newton en ese momento?

-en la cama- contesto ella con un suspiro.

A medida que confesaba iba perdiendo un poco ms de dignidad. Tendrían que transcurrir meses hasta que se acallara el cotilleo sobre ellos dos en la Junior League y la señora Stanley pudiera mostrarse de nuevo en público. Todas tenían aventuras, generalmente con los maridos de las otras, pero ella había tenido el deplorable mal gusto de dejarse sorprender; peor aún, de verse implicada en un escándalo con homicidio y un individuo como Newton.

Alzo la vista y, sobreponiéndose, continuo-

-la cama esta junto a la ventana por el lado en que yo estaba acostado y Mike se inclino por encima de mí para ver quien llamaba.

-¿y le dijo quien era?

-no. Me dijo:"no hagamos caso". Pero siguieron llamando varios minutos insistentemente y cada vez más fuerte- contesto ella-. Luego, oímos una voz de hombre que gritaba:"Newton, soy el sargento Black de la oficina del sheriff. Quiero hablar con usted. Sé que está ahí porque he visto apagarse la luz".

Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Edward cruzo las manos a la espalda y se dispuso a hacerle unas preguntas para encauzar el relato.

-¿y que hizo el señor Newton?

-pues, como era tan tarde en aquel barrio tan tranquilo y ese hombre estaba haciendo que se enterasen los vecino s de que era policía y quería interrogarle, Mike, pensó que era mejor que dejase de gritar y no le oyera toda la vecindad. Se levanto, se uso el batín y bajo a abrir. Yo le oí hablar con el que había llamado.

-¿vio usted al hombre?

- al principio no, pero al cabo de unos minutos dios unos pasos atrás y pude ver que era este señor- dijo señalando a Black.

-¿el sargento Black? ¿Nadie más?

-yo no vi a nadie más.

-continúe- dijo Edward.

-al cabo de un rato ya no vi al sargento porque habían cambiado de posición.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que habían "cambiado de posición"?

-pues que el sargento estaba debajo del porche y Mike en la acera.

-¿así que el señor Newton estaba bajo el aguacero?

-si.

Black puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿y ya no podía ver al sargento?- inquirió Edward.

-solo su mano que apuntaba al pecho de Mike de vez en cuando.

Edward volvió a su mesa y miro a Black, que empezaba a enrojecer profundamente. Lo tenía en sus manos: a una hora tardía, obligando a su cliente a permanecer bajo una fría lluvia, acosando a preguntas; y, en el piso de arriba, un testigo irrefutable.

-muy bien, señora Stanley. ¿Qué sucedió cuando el sargento hizo que el señor Newton permaneciera bajo la lluvia?

-comenzó a amenazarle- contesto la mujer-. Le gritaba y profería muchas palabras obscenas.

-¿puede darnos un ejemplo concreto, señora Stanley?

-¿puedo decirlo ante el tribunal?- inquirió ella mirando a la jueza.

-sí, señora Stanley- respondió weber en tono amable-. No hay ninguna obscenidad en ingles, ni en otras lenguas que este tribunal no haya oído innumerables veces.

-el sargento llamo a Mike gilipuertas- contesto tímidamente la mujer.

Weber enarco las cejas, Edward sonrió y siguió interrogando.

-¿así que el sargento se puso grosero con el seños Newton?

-sí. No dejaba de insultarle y de gritar: "sabemos que lo has matado; será mejor que colabore."

-¿y qué contesto el señor Newton?- inquirió Edward.

-le dijo varias veces: "no voy a decir nada sin mi abogado".

-¿está segura de que se lo dijo?- inquirió Edward dando un golpe con el dedo en la barandilla del estrado.

-totalmente- respondió ella-. No cesaba de repetírselo, pero el señor Black no lo soltaba.

-¿no lo soltaba?- inquirió Edward con voz de asombro.

-¡no! Mike le suplicaba:"hace mucho frio; déjeme entrar."

Bastara con unas cuantas preguntas más, pensó Edward, y se acerco más a ella.

-¿y el sargento que dijo?

-dijo: "mejor, a ver si así se te aclaran las ideas". – Contesto la señora Stanley sin vacilar y cada vez con vos más fuerte-. "no pienso marcharme hasta que me digas lo que quiero."

-¿esas fueron sus palabras?- inquirió Edward mirando hacia Black.

El policía estaba sentado con los puños cerrados, los dientes apretados y los ojos clavados en el.

-sí, esas fueron.

-bien. ¿Y qué sucedió luego?

-el señor Black le dijo a Mike que tenía un testigo que le había visto disparar al vigilante, y que ir mejor colaborase para librarse de la cámara de gas, y que si hablaba, el lo ayudaría.

-¿el sargento Black dijo que podía ayudar al señor Newton si confesaba?- inquirió Edward enarcando una ceja como si acabara de creérselo.

-sí.

-¿y qué dijo el señor Newton?

-dijo que quería ver a su abogado y entrar en la casa. Y así estuvieron una media hora. El señor Black seguía gritando a Mike: "tu lo mataste. ¿A que si? Tu lo mataste" no paraba. Y Mike seguía suplicando que le dejase entrar- contesto la señora Stanley-. Y no tenía puesto más que un ligero batín y estaba calado y tiritando- añadió con ojos tristes como si viera atropellar a un perrito.

Edward dejo que las palabras de la señora Stanley retumbasen en la sala un instante.

-¿y el sargento Black no dejo entrar en la casa al señor Newton?

-no- contesto ella con voz fuerte pero comedida-. Al final cesaron las voces y entonces oí musitar a Mike "si", después "si" otra vez, y luego: "…le dispare"

-ya – dijo Edward-. Solo "le dispare". ¿Nada más?

-eso es lo único que oí- contesto ella-. Pero el sargento decía: "eso es, muchacho. "Lo recuerdo muy bien. "eso es, muchacho; ahora dime quienes eran los otros que estaban contigo." Era tan degradante… como si estuviese hablando con un mendigo o algo así- añadió alzando la barbilla desafiante hacia el policía.

-¿eso fue todo?

-sí.

Edward dio la espalda a la testigo un instante para volverse inmediatamente, hablando despacio.

-ahora, señora Stanley, piénselo bien- añadió en tono acuciante, inclinándose junto a ella hacia la derecha- ¿oyó usted si el sargento Black decía al señor Newton que tenía derecho a consultar a un abogado?

-¡desde luego que no!- contesto la mujer-. Mike no hacía más que decirle que quería hablar con su abogado y el sargento no le dejaba.

-¿así que usted oyó al señor Newton pedir un abogado?

-repetidas veces.

-¿y eso fue antes de que oyera usted balbucear al señor Newton las palabras "le dispare"?

-sí.

-nada más. Señoría- dijo el defensor volviendo a sentarse junto a su cliente.

Newton miro a Edward al rostro y le pregunto:

-¿Qué tal ha estado?

Edward asintió discretamente con la cabeza, pero en realidad, pensaba que la testigo había hundido a aquel hijo de puta.

George Landes, el suplente del fiscal del distrito, se levanto despacio para iniciar su interrogatorio. Landes llevaba en aquel destartalado tribunal veinticinco años, con el consiguiente apoltronamiento; pero aun era capaz de a un testigo cuando lo consideraba pertinente. No obstante, Landes sabía que Cullen tenía acorralado a Black. Un jurado jamás habría escuchado una descalificación de la testigo, por mucho que él lo intentara acosar a la señora Stanley. Y a weber poco le importaba que aquella mujer se entendiera con todos los jóvenes de Newport; era una buena testigo, desde luego, pero, además, era la primera vez que Cullen hacia subir al estrado a una persona así. Cualquier abogado defensor intentaba colocar a algún familiar o amiga respetable fingiendo que no advertía que mentían. Cullen nunca había intentado una cosa semejante y todos lo sabían. Weber incluida.

Landes planteó unas cuantas preguntas rápidas y volvió a sentarse. Tras deliberar menos de un minuto, la jueza weber dio su veredicto.

-este tribunal acepta la solicitud del señor Cullen de suprimir la afirmación supuestamente efectuada por el señor Newton al señor Black. Basándose en la información de que disponía, el señor Black debió considerar sospechoso al señor Newton y, por lo tanto, no habría debido preguntarle nada a propósito del asesinato sin previamente hacerle saber sus derechos. Creo que el señor Cullen ha demostrado suficientemente que el sargento Black coacciono, con toda probabilidad la confesión del señor Newton. ¡Se levanta la sesión!- añadió con un golpe de mazo.

Edward comenzó a recoger sus papeles, juntándolos con ambas manos cual jugador de póquer que recoge sus fichas de ganancia tras una buena jugada.

-ha sido un buen triunfo para nosotros - comento a Newton mientras los guardaba en la cartera.

-¿y ahora qué?-inquirió Newton, angustiado.

-ahora veremos si aun quieren llevarle a los tribunales- contesto señalando con la cabeza a Landes.

-¿cree que lo harán?

-tienen un proceso seguro por robo y han conseguido vincularle a la escena del crimen. Sí, estoy seguro de que se seguirán adelante. Pero sin la confesión no tienen más que evidencia circunstancial. No hay arma ni testigos y yo calificaría la motivación de foco firme.

Dos alguaciles habían aparecido a ambos lados de Newton, quien, temeroso, se mostraba remiso a levantarse. Ambos lo asieron con firmeza por el codo y Newton se puso en pie siempre le aterraba que los alguaciles acudieran para llevárselo. Era la primera vez que veía por dentro la cárcel de una gran ciudad, y ahora se veía en la tesitura de tener que compartir las comidas con tipos capaces de irse de juerga después de haber dado a alguien una paliza mortal.

-hablaremos el martes- dijo Edward en el momento en que los alguaciles se llevaban a su cliente; y apretó las correa de cuero de su vieja cartera.

Al ingresar en la facultad de derecho, su padre, poco antes de morir, había pedido dinero prestado a sus compañeros de tertulia para comprársela. La cartera había aguantado diez años a todo trote y estaba hecha una pena; los clips de la cerradura hacía ya tiempo que no funcionaban y solo se cerraba con la correa. Pero Edward, se resistía a comprarse una nueva. Era el ultimo regalo de su padre, quien, con gesto displicente, le había dicho: "sí, a mí, en principio, no me gusto nada eso de que estudiaras leyes, pero te quiero, hijo. Vete con viento fresco."

Se puso la cartera bajo el brazo como si fuese un balón; se le había desprendido el asa el mes anterior y no la había hecho reparar, aunque seguía anotándolo para no olvidar dejarla en el talabartero de San Clemente.

Ateara, el alguacil del tribunal del juez Crowley situado al fondo del pasillo lo paro al cruzar la puerta de la sala.

-Cullen, tengo un recado de Crowley. Quiere verle pronto

-¿le ha dicho de que se trataba?- inquirió Edward

-creo que lo han designado a usted defensor en ese caso "sin cadáver"

-¿Por qué? Crowley sabe que mi empresa no me deja asumir casos de oficio.

-dice el juez que se apuesta algo a que usted se las arreglara para asumir este.

Inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería ateara. Tres semanas antes, Riley Biers, un ex ídolo deportivo de un instituto local, había sido detenido por homicidio de su antigua novia, una bella actriz llamada Tanya Denali, y era un caso que ocupaba los titulares de la prensa, y hasta de algunos periódicos de ámbito nacional por su singularidad. Hacía seis semanas que la joven había desaparecido y la última vez se la había visto discutiendo con biers en la playa. El fiscal acusaba a biers a pesar de que no existía prueba evidente de la muerte, dado que aun no había aparecido el cadáver de Tanya Denali.

-¿y qué ha pasado con Pelser?- inquirió Edward pensando en el defensor que s había estado encargando del caso.

-conflicto personal- contesto ateara- casi lloraba cuando se lo comunico al juez.

Edward sabia que el alguacil no debía exagerar mucho. Un caso sin cuerpo del delito era el mayor reto para un abogado criminalista, la prueba por antonomasia de su capacidad. No solo eran extremadamente raros lo crímenes sin cadáver, sino que la evidencia circunstancial contra el acusado fuese abrumadora. A qué abogado amante de la ley iba a gustarle rebuscar entre todos los testimonios para encontrar aquel que fuese la clave de la causa, que abogado iba a querer semejante caso? Y ahora, por lo visto, se lo asignaba a él; el caso del crimen sin cadáver.

Hizo esfuerzos por contener una sonrisa.

-¿y aun no han encontrado a la victima?- inquirió

-ni una uña.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Edward empujo la puerta de la cárcel tomo por el largo pasillo hasta la reja. Había acudido cientos de veces a aquella prisión, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse. La sensación fría e inhumana del lugar le estremecía. Pensaba si sería el metal: puertas de hierro con ventanillas metálicas y rejilla en el cristal; las barras de hierro y los retretes metálicos. Frialdad absoluta.

Llamo en la puerta metálica de recepción y vio el rostro de Bree Tanner escrutándole por la mirilla. Tanner era bajita y rellena y tenía esos grandes ojos latinos que recataba con expresión taciturna; nunca sonreía, ni se relajaba, ni con gilipolleces. Edward no acababa de entender como le habían dado aquel empleo.

-buenas tardes, Bree- dijo al pasar junto a su puesto de vigilancia. Se le había abierto la cartera y hacia equilibrios con ella buscando un documento.

-buenas tardes, señor Cullen. ¿Como esta?-dijo Tanner con voz monocorde y mirada blanda.

-muy bien. ¿Cómo esta Rosario?

Era el niño que le había quedado de su matrimonio.

-ha sacado diploma este semestre- contesto ella animando algo más la mirada-. Deje sus cosas en el mostrador- añadió, apartándose de la puerta para que Edward pudiese dejar la cartera.

Dwyer , el otro guardián de servicio, un hombre bovino, una cuba de cerveza con los ojos legañosos, se dio la vuelta en la silla giratoria de la oficinilla.

-abogado- grito, saludando con la cabeza a Edward-, ¿Qué puso en el partido de Parcker?

-san francisco tres negativos- contesto Edward sin levantar la vista de los papeles-. Lo cual me recuerda algo- añadió sacando del bolsillo un billete de diez dólares con una tarjeta verde de apuestas que dejo en el mostrador junto al guardián.

Dwyer era casi una celebridad durante la temporada de3 futbol porque llevaba las apuesta de seis acierto de una delegación local. Si alguien acertaba seis ganadores apostando diez dólares, ganaba mil; y hasta los jueces se pasaban los viernes por la tarde por la cárcel para hacer las apuesta.

Dwyer soltó el llavero de su cinturón.

-de acuerdo, ¿Quién es hoy el primero, abogado? En este acuario tenemos de toda clase de peces; hasta tiburones, que son los que entran por la puerta principal con una cartera- añadió el hombre, que se las daba de bromista.

-Riley Biers- dijo

Dwyer busco con el dedo sobre una hoja de ordenador prendida en un tablero.

-ah, sí; la piraña.

-piraña?

-sí, es el del asesinato sin cadáver, ¿no es cierto, abogado? Nos imaginamos que se comería a la víctima, porque no ha quedado ni rastro.

El hombre se echó a reír y abrió la puerta. Edward apretó la correa de la cartera, cogió el informe del sheriff entre los dientes, recogió la cartera y siguió al carcelero.

-oiga, Cullen, va a encargarse usted de un famoso, Riley Biers Rifleman- añadió dwyer señalando el informe.

-la última vez que leí el Times- dijo Edward- estaba a punto de dejar la triple A (asociación atleta Amateur)¡que fue de el?

-se fastidio el brazo tratando de lanzar el balón fuera del estadio de los Yankis.

-¡no me diga!- exclamo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

-sí. Me contaron que fue por una apuesta con un compañero de equipo. Seguramente los dos le daban de lo lindo a la coca."¡que diablo, claro que puedo lanzarlo fuera del jodido estadio!"- remedo dwyer, carcajeándose.

-¿y quién le ha contado todo eso?- inquirió Edward. Un carcelero era peor que un ama de casa aburrida en cuestión de chismes.

-mi hijo lo conoció en el instituto y siguen saliendo juntos- contesto dwyer deteniéndose un instante para recordar y apoyando las manos en la reja-. Recuerdo cuando mi hijo volvía a casa los días que lazaba Biers: tenía las manos hechas una pena; hinchadas y cortadas. Una vez cronometre a Biers en un entrenamiento. Noventa y ocho tirando a mi hijo al lateral. ¡noventa y ocho!- añadió dwyer con un silbido-. Yo creo que es el mejor atleta que ha dado Orange County. Siempre capitan del equipo, goleador máximo de la liga de baloncesto y número tres en la liga profesional de beisbol. Tres años más tarde, a finales de temporada, Oakland le da un empujón y le ficha en los Bigs. Y al idiota se le ocurre lo de tirar un balón fuera del estadio de los Yankis.

-con lo que se esfumaron sus posibilidades de obtener un contrato seguro y neto de veinticinco millones de dólares- añadió Edward silbando por la estupidez con que Biers había frustrado su porvenir.

-número tres, abogado- dijo dwyer cerrando de golpe la puerta a espaldas de Cullen.

Edward se dirigió al lejano cubículo y se sentó. Seria del tamaño de un retrete de estación de servicio y no más limpio. Había una mampara de hormigón y cristal que lo dividía por la mitad y la entrevista debía desarrollarse a través de un ventanuco con tela metálica tan llena de porquería que hubo de buscar orificios limpios para ver la cara de su cliente. La única diferencia entre las dos partes eran los grafitis con rotulador que cubrían las paredes del lado de los presos: iniciales de bandas y esvásticas llenaban la pared junto a crípticos anuncios.

Mientras esperaba, Edward comenzó a hojear el expediente de Biers. Ya le había dado un breve repaso, entresacando lo más esencial del caso. Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que oyó abrirse la puerta y , al alzar la cabeza, vio a dwyer seguido de Biers. Era un muchacho alto y bien parecido de pelo claro y fríos ojos azules. De un metro ochenta y ocho como poco. Pero desde su época del instituto había engordado.

-siéntate- dijo dwyer, y Biers empequeñeció en el taburete cual un padre que se sienta en el pupitre de su retoño en los cursos nocturnos.

-hola, Riley- dijo Edward-. Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy abogado. El juez Crowly me ha pedido que te represente, pero quiero averiguar algunas cosas antes de aceptar el caso.

-ya tengo abogado- replico Riley, cauteloso.

-sí, lo sé- dijo Edward-. Pero Bill Pelzer tiene un problema.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- inquirió Riley con cierto recelo.

Edward sabia que cualquier cosa inesperada, por trivial que fuese, sumía en el pánico a una persona encarcelada. Y quedarse sin abogado no era grano de anís.

-es lo único que yo sé, Riley- contesto dejando en su regazo el expediente que acababa de hojear.

-ni siquiera entiendo porque sigo aquí- dijo Riley alzando la voz-. El señor Pelzert me dijo que ahora ya tendría que estar fuera. que tras la vista preliminar el juez desestimaría el caso. Eso es lo que me dijo- añadió Biers alzando un poco el taburete y acercando el rostro al cristal-. No hay cadáver- continuo, elevando algo más la voz-. Ni siquiera saben si Tanya ha muerto, ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?.

Generalmente, Edward habría agarrado la mano del cliente para tranquilizar5le, pero el reloj marcaba las 5:11 y a las 5:30 todos los presos del preventorio volvían a sus celdas en la prisión central, y Biers tenía que ir en ese autobús quiérase o no. Edward cogió el "libro del asesinato", una recopilación de las indagaciones del caso, y lo puso frente al ventanuco.

-mira, Riley, aquí has más de cinco centímetros de documentos, y ahora solo me da tiempo de tomar nota de los hachos básicos. Así que te propongo un trato- añadió bajando el grueso legajo y el tono de voz-. Primero te hago unas preguntas y luego, si queda tiempo, procurare contestar a las tuyas.

Biers se agacho en el taburete y asintió con la cabeza.

-vale- dijo

La condescendencia de Riley habría sorprendido a Edward de no haber conocido al tipo. riley debía de estar acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes de los entrenadores; sí. Le gustaría quejarse y murmurar, pero se quitaba un peso de encima cuando otro asumía la responsabilidad.

-muy bien- dijo Edward-,¿Cuál era tu relacion exacta con Tanya Denali, la mujer a quien presuntamente mataste?

-Tanya fue mi novia en el instituto- contesto Riley

Edward dio la vuelta al informe y comenzó a tomar notas por detrás a medida que Riley hablaba.

-háblame algo de ella, Riey.

-yo estaba enamorado de ella- contesto Biers como si con eso se explicara todo.

-estabas enamorado de ella. ¿quiere eso decir que estás seguro de que ha muerto?

-tiene que haber muerto- contesto el joven; y volvió a alzar la voz-. Ella también me amaba y, de estar viva, no consentiría que yo estuviera aquí.

-de acuerdo- dijo Edward alzando la palma de las manos hacia él-, cálmate. Háblame de ella.

-pues es muy guapa- comenzó a decir Biers-. Es actriz y ha hecho un par de películas y algunos papeles hablados de comedias de televisión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-continua-

-éramos la pareja más famosa en el instituto. Yo era capitán del equipo y ella era la que dirijia el grupo de animadoras. Luego, se marcho a Hollywood para seguir su carrera de actriz y yo conseguí un contrato para un equipo de beisbol…

-¿de béisbol profesional?- inquirió Edward. Lo que menos deseaba era que Riley creyese que era admirador suyo. Aquel muchacho necesitaba ayuda, no adoradores. El fiscal no iba a ofrecerle precisamente un contrato.

-sí, de béisbol- comento Riley-. Y también me ofrecieron algunas becas para jugar en equipos de futbol. Pero todos los que entendían dijeron que tenía futuro en el beisbol. Me lo decían muchos- añadió Riley echándose hacia atrás y riéndose.

Edward advirtió que, a pesar de estar en la cárcel, el muchacho sonreía fácilmente, era una ventaja. Aquel Riley Biers gustaría a un jurado.

-¿y qué me dices de Tanya?- inquirió-. ¿Qué tal le fue en Hollywood?

- pues en realidad no le fue muy bien. Se encontró con mala gente. Drogas y cosas de esas, ya sabe. Eso es lo que se. Cuando volvió a Newport esa muy descentrada y una amiga le facilito un trabajo- dijo Riley agachando la cabeza para contener las lágrimas-. Y le iba muy bien-continua-; ganaba bastante y seguía estudiando.

-muy bien- dijo Edward-. Me gustaría que me hablases de la última vez que la viste con vida.

Biers se encogió de hombros.

-la deje en su apartamento un viernes por la noche, hace unas semanas; esa fue la última vez que la vi

-¿sabes si alguien la vio después de esa noche?

-no. Bueno, nadie que lo haya dicho hasta ahora.

-bien- dijo Edward anotando algo-. Ahora háblame de la vista previa. ¿Cómo fue la cosa?

-pues una pareja de críos dijo que me vieron discutiendo con Tanya en la playa y que yo le pegaba. Dicen que creyeron que estaba muerta cuando la llevé al coche. Pero no lo estaba, señor Cullen; solo estaba borracha.

-muy bien Riley- comento con voz queda- ¿Quién mas atestiguo?

-un tal Jared Cameron. Dijo que yo le pregunte si podía ayudarme a deshacerme del coche de Tanya. Eso es todo.

-ya- dijo Edward-. Bien, ¿Qué hay de esa pelea en la playa?

Conocía la declaración de los dos jóvenes, que fue el motivo inicial de que la policía acusara de homicidio a Biers.

-no fue nada del otro mundo. Estaba bebida y no paraba de decir tonterías y todo eso- contesto Riley-, tuve que darle un par de cachetadas para que se calmase, pero nada más, estaba bien cuando la deje en casa.

Edward observo un instante a Biers. Lo que decía contradecía enormemente la declaracion de los jóvenes, que afirmaban que parecía como si le hubiese dada una paliza mortal.

-¿de qué discutíais?- inquirió Edward.

-de cosas, ya sabe.

-no, no se- replico Edward, otra vez serio-. Dime exactamente lo que hablabais y lo que paso.

-era una discusión- contesto Riley con voz pausada-. Nada en concreto. No recuerdo exactamente lo que dijimos.

Edward bajo la vista hacia el informe del sheriff, pasando páginas en busca de algo que le pudiese servir.

-¿y ese que te ayudo a deshacerte del coche?- inquirió, buscando el nombre-. Jared Cameron.

-yo no le fi el coche. Es un mentiroso. Siempre está metido en lios y, probablemente, miente para congraciarse con la policía- contesto Riley-.¿pueden tenerme encarcelado, señor Cullen?- añadió-,¿sin un cadáver?

Edward acabo de hacer sus anotaciones y se inclino hacia el ventanuco para ver bien a Biers a través del sucio cristal.

-mira, Riley, creo que no acabas de entender lo grave de la situación. Parece que tienen bastante evidencia circunstancial en tu contra. Cosas muy graves.

-no sé nada- replico Riley-. Esos críos de la playa no pueden haber visto nada porque yo no la mate. Solo había perdido el sentido por la borrachera. Simplemente. Y Jared Cameron- añadió riéndose-, Jared Cameron es una comadreja. Lo era ya cuando jugábamos juntos y sigue siéndolo. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un dólar para meterse algo por las napias.

Edward observaba a Riley. Sabía que el muchacho está a punto de perder los nervios.

-puede que sea verdad, pero conforme están las cosas tienes muy pocas posibilidades de convencer a un jurado.

-pero yo no lo hice – replico Riley, abatido.

Edward hizo una pausa unos segundos. A los abogados los llaman letrados porque la principal parte de su trabajo consiste en explicar a los clientes la letra de la ley y orientarlos respecto a sus derechos y posibilidades, indicándoles la exacta situación legal en que se hallan. Es lo que iba a hacer con Riley.

-realmente, no importa gran cosa que lo hiciera o no. Lo que cuenta es que las pruebas en tu contra basten o no para convencer a un jurado- dijo Edward-. Si, es cierto que no tienen el cadáver; pero no necesitan exhibirlo. Sin él, desde luego es más difícil demostrar que ha muerto. Pero el fiscal del distrito rara vez acepta un caso no este; porque una vez que han decidido hacer la acusación hay que seguir adelante. Tienen que logran la convicción de culpabilidad o el acusado queda en libertad, así que eso tienes a tu favor en el caso, es verdad, pero el fiscal también y rara vez lleva a un acuerdo ante los tribunales si no está seguro de las pruebas circunstanciales son sólidas para la condena. Y eso es lo que parece, porque la oficina del discal prosigue los trámites de encausamiento criminal para levarte a juicio.

Riley bajo los ojos y su barbilla fue a rozarle el pecho. El había confiado en salir de la cárcel de la mano del primer abogado que apareciese por allí.

-señor Cullen, yo jamás haría daño a Tanya- dijo sin alzar la vista-. La quiero. Puede preguntar a cualquiera de nuestros conocidos.- pregunte a Bella Swan, que es su mejor amiga.

-¿Bella Swan, la abogada?- inquirió Edward.

Aunque la había conocido en algunas fiestas y en los despachos de sus respectivas firmas, sabía más de ella por su fama. Una mujer que, por merito propio, se había ganado el cargo de socia de pleno derecho en la firma de su padre; había representado a diversas empresas importantes en contenciosos en los que había participado la firma de él y se había defendido de los gorilas de esta como si fuesen chimpancés. y, para remate, tenía el rostro que volvía locos a los hombres, aunque también tenía fama entre la profesión de ser una rica esnob perteneciente a la presumida elite de Newport con la que el evitaba rozarse.

-Bella le dirá que yo no puedo haberla matado. Ella sabe cuánto la quería.

-te creo, Riley- dijo Edward-. Lamentablemente el amor es una de las primeras cosas que el fiscal alegara para demostrar tu culpabilidad. El amor es muchas veces la única motivación en los asesinatos más brutales.

Cuando Riley alzo finalmente la cabeza, sus ojos denotaban pavor. Edward lo advirtió, pero aun tenía trabajo que hacer antes de las cinco y media.

-Pelzer dice en su informe que recibió varias llamadas de alguien con acento caribeño diciéndole que sabia donde podía encontrar a la chico- dijo Edward-. ¿te hablo a ti de esas llamadas?

-no.

-¿tienes alguna idea de a que podían deberse tales llamadas?

-no, no tengo ni idea- respondió Riley rebulléndose con los brazos cruzados en el taburete hasta casi quedar de lado.

Edward lo observo un instante. Para tratarse de un joven que estaba por primera vez en su vida en la cárcel no parecía mostrar mucho interés en ayudar a su abogado a liberarle.

-mira, Riley- añadió Edward con voz tranquila-, el mejor triunfo de un abogado defensor es saber leer en la mente de la gente. Leer en la mente de los testigo y de los cliente, e incluso en la de otros abogados. La reacción de una persona a una pregunta dice muchas veces más que la respuesta en sí. Bien, durante este interrogatorio me ha dado la impresión de que me dices la verdad. Quizá con alguna zona oscura, pero básicamente la verdad. Hasta que te he dicho lo de esa llamada anónima con acento caribeño.

Dejo que Riley se rebullera un poco más.

-¿no quieres decirme lo que sabes de la persona que llamo?- inquirió finalmente.

-mire, le juro que no sé nada- comento Riley.

Edward dudo de nuevo y volvió a observarle. A la mayoría de los clientes era mejor decirles cuando creía que no les decían la verdad y luego dejarles, de manera que posteriormente, a solas en la celda, pudieran recapacitar.

-¿de verdad cree que seguirán adelante con el proceso?- inquirio Riley-. Pelzer pensaba que si no encontraban el cadáver retirarían la acusación.

-lo siento, Riley, pero no hay duda de que siguen adelante con el proceso. Mañana se establece la fecha del juicio.

-pero yo no la mate. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Tuvo que ser…- añadió, callando de repente y volviendo la cabeza.

-¿tuvo que ser, quien?- inquirió Edward-. ¿sabes de alguien que tuviera motivos para matarla? Si lo sabes, más vale que me lo digas.

Riley sacudió la cabeza sin mirarle.

-estas mintiendo, muchacho- dijo Edward-. Creo que sea que ha muerto y tienes bastante idea de quien la mato.

-yo no sé quien la mato- dijo Riley de pronto.

-entonces, ¿sabes que está muerta?

-no he dicho eso.

-vamos, muchacho, que yo noto perfectamente cuando se miente.

Riley miraba a la pared sin contestar.

-¡mírame, Riley, mírame!- grito Edward.

El joven alzo despacio la vista.

-Riley, creo que no me interesa hacerme cargo de un caso tan complicado como este sabiendo que mi cliente me miente- dijo poniéndose en pie como dispuesto a marcharse.

-lo siento, señor Cullen- dijo Riley, implorante-. Es que las cosas no salen como pensaba. Lo que he querido decirle e que ella tuvo muchos problemas cuando estuvo en Hollywood; se dedico a drogarse y conoció mala gente. Creo que quizá les debía dinero, pero no lo sé.

Ahora iba mejor la cosa.

-¿puedes darme algún nombre?-inquirió

-no; lo siento. Cuando ella estuvo allí, yo siempre andaba jugando partidos de beisbol.

En aquel momento entro Dwyer en el locutorio haciendo una seña a Edward.

-lo siento, Edward, vamos a formarlos para el viaje en autobús- dijo.

Riley se puso en pie para seguir a Dwyer y, de pronto, se volvió hacia Edward.

-¿va a usted a ayudarme?- inquirió

-ahora no puedo contestarte- dijo Edward viendo como cruzaba la puerta.

Lo cierto era que había decidido hacerse cargo del caso. Aunque no se daba cuenta, Riley Biers había llegado al campeonato mundial, pero al campeonato mundial de procesos criminales. Lo que Edward no comprendía era aquella actitud evasiva del muchacho. Era evidente que sabia más de lo que decía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a pudrirse en la cárcel por ocultar algo?


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Michael C. Eberhardt "El cuerpo del delito"

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Edward abrió la portezuela de su viejo Mercedes 450 SL descapotable de 1977. La pintura blanca estaba gris como agua sucia; los asientos, rotos y desvencijados, se corrían en las guías cuando frenaba fuerte. Hacía poco que había cambiado la sufrida capota, pero el marco estaba deformado y no se acoplaba del todo y, cuando llovía, tenía que tapa las ranuras con trapos. Si pillaba una buena tormenta el suelo se le llenaba de agua.

Se quito la chaqueta y el chaleco y los echo en el asiento trasero. Se sentó de lado con los pies en la calzada, se quito los mocasines y los calcetines y saco de atrás del asiento sus converses negras.

Detestaba los zapatos. Había vivido en la playa desde que tenía ocho años, cuando sus padres se trasladaron a Newport, y de pequeño se pasaba el verano entero descalzo. Incluso ahora, de mayor, andaba siempre deseando quitarse los zapatos.

Saco el coche del aparcamiento y se dirigió a la playa. Hacia veinticinco años que vino a Newport y en ese plazo de tiempo los Ángeles se había extendido hasta allá, de manera que hasta los pájaros que anidaban en el fondo de la bahía habían sido desplazados por las casas que ahora atestaban los acantilados, las motoras que asesinaban el silencio y el parque de atracciones que cubría la orilla hasta donde anidaban las aves marinas. De niños, para Edward y sus amigos el fondo de la bahía era Newport. Alquilaban por la mañana una lancha neumática y remaban cruzando el puerto de Newport hasta la cala del fondo de la bahía, abriéndose paso entre una horda de patos que se apartaban dando graznidos y volvían a juntarse mientras se bamboleaban en la modesta estela de la lancha. De todo aquello no quedaba nada.

La playa de Newport había desaparecido en los últimos veinte años sin apenas lo advirtiese nadie. Estaba llena de lo peor que Los Ángeles podía ofrecer: gente buscando una dirreccion para poder presumir en el remitente de sus tarjetas de navidad.

La autentica gente de playa, los de las tablas de surf y los barquitos. La gente que no vivía en la orilla para tener "vistas al mar", se veía obligada a desplazarse hacia el sur, huyendo de la congestión del "Gran Los Ángeles". Solo quedaban Laguna Beach, San Juan Capistrano y San Clemente. Laguna era el feudo de los "tipos creativos" que la estaban arruinando y Nixon había convertido San Clemente en la meca de los evangelistas televisivos de la derechona. Quedaba Capistrano. Allí lo único que había eran los bajíos y una especie en extinción: los últimos playeros del sur de California.

Giro hacia la autovía de San Diego en la entrada de Camino Capistrano, dirección Oeste hacia la playa. Hacia una hora que se había puesto el sol y veía la luz de una media luna de otoño bailando sobre el Pacifico. Descendió desde el acantilado hasta la autopista de la costa del Pacifico y continuo tres kilómetros hacia el sur para cruzar las vías del tren a la derecha.

Su casa era la penúltima de la playa ante del parque estatal Doherny, lo que significaba que el aparcamiento público se halaba a veinte metros. En verano era un lugar ruidoso lleno de jóvenes bebiendo y atronando con su música rap, pero, desde luego, siempre estaban los bikinis para paliar el aburrimiento. Casi toda la gente bronceada y juerguista de Omaha y Boise frecuentaba el tramo norte del aparcamiento de kilometro y medio que bordeaba la playa. Allí no había mucho oleaje y la torre de salvamento tranquilizaba a las madres. En el extremo de la playa estaba la zona para practicar el surf.

Edward entro en el aparcamiento Doheny y llevo el coche hasta la arena, se apeo, salto el murete y echo a caminar por la playa hasta la puerta lateral de su casa, una construcción de madera deslucida por el sol, de ventanas con persianas y tejado a prueba de terremotos. Un cuartito daba paso al patio trasero y en el tenis su traje de goma; se quito la corbata y la ropa y se enfundo el traje de goma sin quitarse el bóxer. La tabla estaba apoyada en la pared delante de la casa. La tumbo en la arena junto al automóvil, volvió a saltar el murete y encendió los faros del coche; al dar las largas, la luz ilumino las olas y pudo atisbar el perfil del oleaje más adentro.

Echo la tabla al agua y nado tras ella. El agua fría de invierno le estremeció, pero sabía que el calor del cuerpo calentaría el agua del traje protector y al cabo de cinco minutos estaría a gusto.

Cuando estudiaba en la facultad hacia surf por la noche; solo podía a esas horas. El surf era lo único que lo relajaba, ala lejos, en las aguas oscuras, con las olas levantando la tabla y haciéndola deslizarse rauda sobre el océano.

Aquella noche las olas estaban bastante bien y lo levantaban muy alto; movido por ellas, veía la orilla, los fuegos de la playa Doheny y los coches de la autopista.

Sobre las olas, lejos de todo, era cuando mas pensaba y cuando mejor desentrañaba las incógnitas de un caso.

Un caso sin cadáver. Edward no daba crédito a su buena suerte. Desde que estudiaba en la facultad no había tenido noticia de ningún juicio por homicidio sin prueba directa.

El caso Scott había sido el primero en la historia judicial de California: 1956, L. Ewing Scott acusado de asesinar a su mujer para apoderarse del dinero; la única prueba de la muerte de la mujer era una dentadura postiza carbonizada hallada junto al incinerador del acusado. La señora Evelyn Scott, la desaparecida, mantenía estrechas relaciones con viejas amistades y, de pronto, se interrumpieron las visitas y el carteo con todas aquellas personas. Además era muy rica y, después de la desaparición, no había sido retirado ni un solo céntimo de sus cuentas bancarias. Por lo tanto, si estaba viva ¿Cómo se las arreglaba?, s3e preguntaban todos. Pero Edward sabia que lo que realmente delato a Scott fue su modo de actuar algún tiempo después de la desaparición de su esposa; porque, de repente, comenzó a gastar dinero falsificando cheques y recibos de disposición de fondos y se dedico a salir con mujeres a quienes obsequiaba espléndidamente con las alhajas y pieles de la pobre Evelyn, como si estuviera seguro de no volver a verla.

Si, las pruebas circunstanciales contra Scott parecían muy convincentes. Pero ¿Cómo puede estar convencido un jurado de que alguien ha muerto si no lo certifica un forense ni hay nadie que atestigüe que se ha producido la muerte? En cualquier caso, el jurado declaro culpable a Scott en cuestión de horas. Era un caso que se enseñaba en clase en todas las facultades de derecho para ejemplificar que, efectivamente, la muerte puede demostrarse mediante pruebas indiciarias. Por raros que fuesen esos casos y por difícil que resultase para la acusación demostrar que se había cometido un homicidio, los acusados casi siempre declarados culpables.

Edward sabía lo difícil que iba a ser el caso Biers. Riley Biers había sido detenido y acusado de homicidio en primer grado, y el fiscal parecía seguro del peso de las pruebas indirectas.

En cualquier caso, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecerían como la espuma si no lograba convencer a Aro Vulturi, el director de su firma, de que le autorizase a hacerse cargo del caso. ¿Y si Vulturi no consentía? ¿Iba a arriesgarse a poner en peligro su seguro empleo en Vulturi y asociados para ir por libre en la jungla judicial? Los dos primeros años después de terminar la carrera había logrado sobrevivir a duras penas en su chamizo de la playa; luego, cuatro años atrás, vulturi f lo había contratado para que llevase los casos criminales de los clientes ricos de la firma y quitárselos a la competencia. Y con Vulturi y asociados había comenzado a crecer su fama y su cuenta bancaria, aunque no estaba del todo contento. Ser abogado criminalista en una asesoría judicial de empresas significaba que para ser socio de la misma tendría que renunciar a su especialidad y aprender derecho mercantil y empresarial. Una idea que le daba horror. Tal vez fuese el momento de cambiar de rumbo ¿no sería bonito elegir el mismo los casos que le apetecieran en lugar de asumir los que le imponía Vulturi?

Mientras meditaba sobre el caso de Riley Biers vio una zona de grandes olas a los lejos, mas allá de donde alcanzaban los faros encendidos del coche; veía las crestas ondulantes a contraluz de la luna. Pero, de pronto, reino la oscuridad más absoluta. Alguien había apagado los faros del coche. Notaba las olas detrás de el, pero no veía nada.

-¡Eh, idiota! ¿Que diablos haces ahí dentro helándote el culo?- gritaron desde la playa.

Y los faros volvieron a encenderse.

Witherdale

¡cielos! Tenía cita con witherdale a las siete y media y lo había olvidado por completo. Y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba en el mar elucumbrado sobre el caso del asesinato sin cadáver.

Miro por encima del hombro y vio una fuerte ola que se aproximaba, dio un par de enérgicos golpes de remos y sintió la aceleración bajo la tabla, que alcanzo la orilla por el impulso de la ola. Recogió la tabla con el agua por las canillas y se llego a toda prisa hacia donde estaba witherdale.

James witherdale era un detective privado del que Edward se había servido otras veces; un ex agente del departamento del sheriff del condado de Los Ángeles. Edward sabia que se encargaba del caso de Biers nesecitaria un detective y james era el mejor que conocía. Por eso lo había llamado desde la cárcel después de la entrevista con Riley.

-Hola, James. ¿Qué tal?- dijo estrechado la mano del investigador-. Oye, hazme un favor. Méteme el coche en el garaje mientras me ducho. Están puestas las llaves. Y mejor será que también quites el tuyo.

-No, ahí se queda- replico James despreocupadamente.

-No lo dejes; el aparcamiento tiene límite de una hora y lo que hemos de hablar puede llevarnos más tiempo.

-No me digas. Pues yo no veo ninguna señal- dijo James mirando en derredor.

Edward dejo la tabla en la arena y, saltando al asfalto, le señalo los mástiles metálicos que había a lo largo del aparcamiento.

-¿Ves estos postes? Pues en ellos debían estar las señales, pero aquí, en la playa Beaver, los chavales los tienen en sus habitaciones antes de una hora cada vez que los ponen.

-Si, ya se – dijo James riendo-, pero esas zorras de las multas ya no pasan cuando anochece.

-Aquí sí- replico Edward-. Ya sabes lo difícil que es aparcar en la playa, y las zorras son muy estrictas. Incluso tan tarde hacen ronda cada hora y marcan los neumáticos con tiza y, si a la siguiente sigue la marca, la broma te cuesta veinticinco dólares.

-Ya. Les da igual que estés follando con la chica en la playa pero tienes que hacerlo en menos de una hora, ¿no?

-exactamente.

Edward se echo a reír y camino por la arena hacia la puerta lateral de su casa, dejando la tabla apoyando contra la pared. Luego, abrió la ducha del patio y se quito el traje de goma. Cuando, por fin, cruzo la puerta corrediza de la casa, sonaba el teléfono.

Edward, soy Isabella Swan.

Hola, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo, sorprendido por la llamada. Habían coincidido un par de veces, pero lo más que se habían dicho era "encantado".

Perdona que te moleste, pero tengo entendido que vas a defender a Riley Biers- dijo ella sin más.

¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Lo oí en el palacio de justicia.

Bueno, en realidad, aun no lo he decidido.

Ah, bueno ¿así que no te encargas del caso?

Edward frunció el ceño. Isabella swan tenía fama de abogada dura y agresiva; pero el también.

Ya te he dicho que aun no lo sé.

Bien, por si no lo sabes, Tanya Denali trabajaba para mí- añadió ella-. Es más, era mi mejor amiga de la época del instituto.

Sí, me lo ha dicho Riley.

-¿y no te resulta difícil a Riley sabiendo lo vinculada que ella estaba a mi familia?

¿lo dices por mi relación con tu padre?- inquirió Edward algo desconcertado. Charly Swan había sido socio de Vulturi antes de su entrada en la firma, pero el trato con el siempre había sido estrictamente social-. Francamente, no sé en que puede afectar eso a mi decisión. Ya sabes que aprecio mucho a tu padre, pero, simplemente, nos vemos algunas veces a lo largo del año. No creo que haya conflicto alguno, si es por eso.

Se hizo un silencio un instante y cuando ella volvió a hablar su tono de voz no era nada cálido.

No quiero ser desagradable, Edward, pero no creo que Aro Vulturi lo considere de ese modo.

Mira, Isabella- replico Edward, intentando contener su rabia-, me imagino lo molesta que estas, pero eres abogada y sabes que Riley tiene derecho a asesoría jurídica, igual que cualquiera.

¿pero por qué has de ser tú?

Porque el juez Crowly pensó que era el más idóneo para el caso.

Puede, pero cuando yo hable con tu jefe no creo que el este de acuerdo con el juez- replico ella, y colgó.

Edward colgó despacio. Lo cierto era que Bella seguramente tenía razón. No era probable que a Vulturi le gustase que él se encargara del caso de Biers, pero no por las mismas razones de Bella Swan. En un juicio como el de Riley se ganaba la mitad de los honorarios habituales y la minuta mínima era la obsesión de Vultuti.

James estaba fisgando en los armaritos de la cocina cuando Edward se alejo del teléfono. Witherdale era un verdadero oso rubia de tez curtida con bigotazo caído por las comisuras hasta la barbilla. Tendría uno noventa de estatura y pesaría casi ciento cincuenta kilos, aunque no era el clásico fisiculturista, sino más bien algo parecido a un pajar. Cuando en el departamento del sheriff se conservaba en relativa buena forma jugando en el equipo de rugby, pero desde que dejo el cuerpo había engordado diez o quince kilos y estaba un poco fofo. Buscando algo de beber, parecía un oso pardo a la caza de comida en un campamento.

¿tienes otra cosa que no sea esa jodida cerveza?- gruño a Edward.

Vaya, te veo contentísimo- replico el abogado-. Mira ahí, encima de la nevera.

James abrió la puerta de un armario y saco con una mano dos botellas de algo con alcohol, sin importarle lo que fuese.

¿quieres una copa?

Claro. ¿Cuál es tu botella?- dijo Edward en broma.

-¡las dos!- replicó James con un tono tan adusto que hizo que Edward lo mirase con más atención. James era la clase de persona afrontaba la tormenta igual que un ave marina flotando ante la adversidad. Pero Edward sabía que había tormenta siempre capaz de tumbar a aquel grandulón: el huracán Victoria.

- bueno, suéltalo- dijo Edward-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿victoria vuelve a amargarte la vida?

-¡ah, maldita zorra!- replico James cerrando de un palmetazo la puerta del armario.

Victoria era la ex esposa de James, una mujer con la que, para empezar, no debía haberse casado. Se trataba de una pechugona corista de Las Vegas y autentica obsesa de las compras, que cada dos o tres días volvía a casa con el coche cargado de paquetes y bolsas, todo a cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito de James. No tardo este seis meses en comprobar que estaba en la ruina más atroz; la única alternativa era deshacerse de Victoria o ingresar más pasta. Los aumentos semestrales del departamento no iban a solucionar nada y James no estaba dispuesto ni mucho menos a prescindir de su "Vic". El único sueño de un hombre como él era volver a casa a reposar en un colchón de rizos pelirrojos y tetas como las de las chicas del Playboy; así que, en lugar de deshacerse de ella, opto por una "financiación creativa" y, cada vez que cazaban a un traficante, parte de las pruebas iba a parar a sus bolsillos. "tumbas la puerta y te encuentras con esos mamones y veinte mil dólares en billetes de cien al lado del tocadiscos; pues las pruebas quedan reducidas a cinco mil. ¡menudo chollo!", le había confesado a Edward un día después de haber abandonado el cuerpo.

Cuando el fiscal del distrito se entero del inocente truco de James cayó sobre él como volquete judicial cargado de rocas. Afortunadamente, era año de elecciones y el fiscal no quería que se produjera un escándalo público que pudiese aprovechar su adversario en la campaña y concedió a James a la posibilidad de despedirse sin decir ni pio o cumplir quince años de cárcel. Por lo que James, prudentemente, había optado por reintegrarse a la vida civil. Pero, precisamente cuando lo hizo, Victoria opto también por dimitir, pero ella conyugalmente.

James cogió un par de cubitos de hielo y cerro con fuerza la puerta del refrigerador.

-Edward, esa zorra se ha quedado con todo. El coche, la casa, el televisor, el tocadiscos. A mí me queda la ropa y un polvo de despedida, y tampoco fue un polvo del otro mundo- dijo echando casi toda la botella, con el hielo, en un vaso bebiéndose la mitas-. Además, no me sale ningún trabajo que me saque de apuros. ¿será posible que ya nadie se divorcie? Con esto de la crisis sale muy caro, y en la oficina del fiscal me han puesto en la lista negra y no me asignan ninguna investigación jurídica- añadió apurando la bebida con hielo y todo.

- pues ya tienes una.

-¿Cómo? Que va; no quieren ni verme.

-Voy a decirle al juez que seas el investigador del caso como condición para aceptarlo.

-¡déjate de gracias! – vocifero James.

- palabra de honor- replico Edward alzando tres dedos a la manera de los scout.

-¿de qué caso se trata?

-homicidio en primer grado.

-ah, ya. ¿quien es el asesino?- inquirió James.

-¿has oído hablar del Riley Biers?

-¿y quién no? Sale cada día en el periódico. Mato a su novia pero no han encontrado el cadáver. ¿se trata de ese caso?

-si.

-¿por oficio, no? Pero en los juicios por designación no se saca casi nada- replico James con gesto despectivo-. Tus jefes no lo aceptaran, y menos el maldito rácano de Vulturi.

-aun no lo sé- dijo Edward.

-yo sí que lo se- añadió James apurando de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso-. Te agradezco que pensaras en mi muchacho, péro la próxima vez contrátame para un caso que realmente puedas aceptar, ¿vale?

Se levanto y se encamino a la puerta.

-oye, voy al Tortilla Flats a ver el partido. Esta noche sirven copazos y taquitos gratis. ¿vienes?

Edward sentía debilidad por la comida mexicana, pero lo primero que tendría que hacer por la mañana era enfrentarse a Vulturi y convencerle de que un caso barato y difícil que iba ocuparle todo el tiempo era un buen asunto para Vulturi y asociados.

-no, James, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-no digas gilipolleces, letrado- replico el detective cerrando de un portazo que hizo temblar la casa.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Se que los primeros por ahí son un poco aburridos pero es la presentación de los personajes . Hay que darle un poco de tiempo a la historia. En cuanto tenga preparado el próximo capitulo lo subo tratare de apurarme un poco.

Besos

INDI


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

A primera hora del día siguiente, Edward estaba en su despacho a oscuras, mirando las trémulas luces del puerto de Newport; se veía el muelle del transbordador adornado con luces navideñas blancas y azules y en el tejado del edificio de la antigua fábrica de conservas, convertido en restaurante brillaba una estrella roja con un cansino Santa Claus de tarjeta postal apoyado en ella. El horizonte comenzaba a iluminarse con un tono naranja; debía de haber una tormenta por los alrededores de Baja, pensó Edward. Habría olas grandes en un par de días.

Si no puedo convencer a Vultuti…, dijo en voz alta. Como muchos abogados como frecuentes causas ante los tribunales, tenia costumbre de ensayar el principio y el final de sus intervenciones paseando frene a un espejo para comprobar su imagen y el efecto de su oratoria ante un hipotético jurado.

Vio el gran Mercedes plateado de Vulturi entrar en el estacionamiento de ocho plantas de la acera de enfrente. Una manga a rayas apareció en l ranura, se alzo la barrera y el coche desapareció en las fauces del edificio de cemento. Minutos después, veía a Vulturi, un hombre alto y delgado con pelo gris aplastado hacia atrás, que llevaba en la mano su maletín color negro. Andaba a pasos largos y muy tieso, como si ya fuese media mañana. Edward no se molesto en mirar el reloj. Sabía que eran exactamente las siete menos cuarto.

Vulturi había sido un abogado criminalista bien considerado en su tiempo, pero después había optado por establecer un bufete con socios al comprender que solo una reducida elite de abogados – los famosos que escribían libros y eran más famosos que abogados- hacían buena carrera en derecho penal.

Casi todos los que comenten crímenes, le había dicho Vulturi a Edward, no pueden costearse un abogado y suelen ser defendidos por letrado de oficios. Y los que podían permitirse los servicios de Vulturi no siempre pagaban. No eran precisamente la crema de la sociedad, y si mentían, extorsionaban, engañaban, robaban y asesinaban para abrirse camino en la vida, no cabía esperar que cambiasen de pronto al llegar la hora de pagar al defensor. Un factor importante para ser un buen abogado criminalista, le decía a Edward todas las semanas, consiste en asegurarse, antes que nada de que te paguen.

Los paseos que Vulturi daba a diario por la oficina le conducían al despacho de Edward a las once menos cuarto en unto cuando no actuaba en tribunales. Pero hoy, antes de hablar con Aro, Edward quería consultar sobre el caso Biers con Erik yorki. Erik había sido contratado en la firma siete meses atrás por recomendación de Edward, y era ayudante de él y de otros abogados de la firma. El joven era un buen criminalista y amigo de Edward desde los años en que jugaban juntos en el equipo de beisbol del instituto de Newport.

-Recibí tu recado, Edward. ¿Qué tal te fue con el caso Newton? – inquirió Erik nada más entrar Edward en su despacho.

Tendría la misma edad que Edward, pero las pronunciadas entradas y su tez clara lo hacían parecer mayor.

-La jueza desestimo la confesión- contesto Edward -. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Black cuando entro a declarar la amiguita. Fue una delicia.

-¡Estupendo! A Black le viene bien que le zurren la badana regularmente- dijo Erik-. Así pues, ¿Cómo ha quedado el caso?

-Bueno, de eso quería hablarte- contesto Edward cruzando el despacho sentándose en una silla junto a la pared- creo que lo voy a dejar en tus manos porque voy a estar una temporada sin poder ocuparme de los casos pendientes.

Para Vulturi aceptase sus planes, Edward necesitaba que alguien le ayudara en su trabajo, y Erik podía hacerse cargo de los procedimientos pendientes tan bien como él. En aquel momento todo lo pendiente eran casos rutinarios, y si planteaban algún problema, lo tenía a él al fondo del pasillo para consultarle.

Pero no faltaban inconvenientes. En primer lugar, la entrada de Erik en la empresa la primavera pasada había estado a punto de resultar un desastre, pues, aproximadamente un mes después de ingresar en la firma, había sido testigo de un asesinato en una bar de ligue de hombre, y Erik, consciente de que iba a ser inútil tratar de inventar una historia, confesó ante las cámaras de televisión que era homosexual. Y la noticia salió por los canales 2, 4, 5, y 7 a las cinco y a las once. Al día siguiente, Vulturi salió como una exhalación de su despacho al encuentro de Erik, le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta, pero todos pudieron oír sus gritos durante un cuarto de hora.

-¡Me importa un bledo con quien folles, pero ha puesto en entredicho la reputación de esta firma y eso me concierne. Llevo ya seis llamadas esta mañana de antiguos clientes preguntándome que pasa en Vulturi y asociados.

Y Aro lo había despedido. Edward, que aquella mañana asistía a un juicio, no había sido testigo de la expulsión, pero nada más enterarse se apersono en el despacho de Vulturi exigiéndole la readmisión de Erik.

Vulturi se había negado de plano y Edward estaba punto de decirle que lo despidiese a él también cuando vio atraves del cristal- espejo del despacho dos docenas de gays lanzando consignas y enarbolando pancartas en la acera de enfrente a la oficina.

-Señor Vulturi- dijo Edward señalando a la ventana por encima del hombro de su jefe-, le aconsejó que eche un vistazo a la calle.

Vulturi se volvió y Edward habría jurado que le oyó contener un grito. Ver aquel grupo que iba en aumento y oír el ruido de los camiones del equipo de transmisión de la emisora de frecuencia modulada de Orange County le basto para darse cuenta de que se le venía encima un problemón de relaciones públicas que podía ser fatal para la empresa.

Y no tardo ni un minuto en reaccionar. Se quito la chaqueta, se arremango la camisa y salió a la calle para ir a hablar con los homosexuales con cara de gran consternación. En diez minutos les había convencido de que el supuesto despido de Erik era uno de tantos bulos de los medios de comunicación.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Erik sentándose en otra silla al lado de Edward-. ¿Por qué tienes que dejar los casos pendientes? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

-no, no estoy enfermo- contesto Edward quitándose el zapato-. Es que tengo un caso que me va a ocupar la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- inquirió Erik, receloso.

-Pues varios meses por los menos. Pero puede durar hasta un año.

Edward sabía que aquello iba a ser un gran problema. Indudablemente, no podía aplazar las causas pendientes, tendría que comunicar a personas ricas e influyentes que no iba a llevar el mismo sus casos.

-¡no me digas!- exclamo Erik, apartándose el pelo rubio de la cara-. ¿De qué caso se trata?

-¿sabes quién es Riley Biers?

-claro- contesto Erik llevándose un dedo a los labios y haciendo una pausa-. Pero es una defensa de oficio, ¿no?- añadió con otra pausa-. ¿Te lo ha autorizado Vulturi?- inquirió como si alguien le hubiese dicho que el sol no iba a salir al día siguiente.

-aun no le he dicho nada.

-¡que no le has dicho nada…!

-voy a hablar con él en cuanto entre- se apresuro a añadir Edward.

Erik se echo a reír.

-¡señor, señor! – exclamo-. Oye, de haber sabido que esta mañana íbamos de fantasías, me habría traído el portaligas, Vulturi no te lo consentirá.

- Si no lo hace- dijo Edward-, estoy dispuesto a despedirme.

Su rostro emanaba tranquilidad, pero noto una especie de nudo en el estomago al decirlo. Hasta aquel preciso momento no había sabido hasta donde estaba decidido a llegar para asumir aquel caso.

Erik noto algo en la mirada de Edward que le dio miedo.

-hablas en serio, no?

-si.

-¿tanto representa para ti este caso, tanto como para cerrarte las posibilidades futuras de convertirte en socio de la firma?.

-si.

Sentía que cada vez se iba adentrando más en un camino sin retorno.

-¿pero por qué?

-Erik- dijo Edward poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo-. Es un caso de homicidio sin cadáver. Y esos casos son tan raros como os eclipses de sol.

-¡dios, ya lo sé! Pero, Edward más vale que te lo pienses antes, habrá otros casos en los que puedas lucirte, ¿no crees?

Edward miro a su amigo y sonrió.

-quien sabe- aventuro palmeándose las rodillas, como sorprendido-, tal vez Vulturi nos dé una sorpresa y me autorice a hacerme cargo del caso y así no tendré que abrir bufete propio.

-claro, y me han dicho que este verano abren un telesquí en Deaht Valley.

Estaban los dos riéndose cuando, a sus espaldas, oyeron una voz que decía:

-tengo entendido que quería verme.

Se volvieron los dos y vieron a Vulturi en la puerta en un elegante traje azul italiano. Con su pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás, uñas de manicura y el rubí de cinco quilates en el meñique, parecía el modelo de un anuncio de GQ.

-¡buenos días, señor Vulturi!- dijo Edward con un respingo. Había estado toda la mañana ensayando como iba a abordar al jefe a propósito del caso y ahora lo pillaba de improviso.

-bueno, tengo que hacer- dijo Erik enarcando una ceja mientras abandonaba el despacho.

Vulturi alargo el brazo y detuvo un momento a Erik.

-quiero hablar con usted del asunto Gemco en cuanto haya concluido la documentación- dijo en tono estirado.

-cuando usted guste, señor Vulturi- dijo Erik apresurándose a salir.

A Edward le pareció oírle suspirar en el pasillo. Vulturi era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera y era el único socio de la firma que despedía sin contemplaciones.

-tengo entendido que ha entrevistado a un tal Riley Biers- dijo Vulturi dirigiendo a Edward, que acababa de esconder4 el pie sin zapato bajo la silla y se había erguido contra el respaldo.

-parece un caso muy interesante- añadió Vulturi, mirando como Edward se esforzaba por meter el pie en el mocasín-. ¿Han encontrado ya el cadáver?

-No, aun no- contesto Edward. Estaba seguro de que Vulturi ya estaba al corriente de todos los detalles del caso, incluido el conflicto de Pelzer y su designación por el Juez Crowly.

-un asesinato sin cadáver- dijo Vulturi-. Un caso que no suele darse muy a menudo, ¿no es cierto?- su tono era ahora tan amigable que Edward se hallaba molesto. Fuera de la oficina, Vulturi no era tan mala persona. En realidad, con media botella de whisky, hasta era humano-. Yo solo he conocido otro caso similar- continuo- durante mis servicios en el despacho del fiscal.

-¿un asesinato sin cadáver?- dijo Edward. De pronto se le había olvidado todo lo que pensaba decirle a Vulturi.

-Eso es. ¿No le he hablado de ello nunca?

-no. ¿Cómo fue?- inquirió Edward.

-pues- dijo Vulturi sentándose en el borde de la mesa con un pie en el suelo- cuando el juez dijo al abogado defensor que llamara a su último testigo, el letrado se puso en pie, se volvió de la mesa y se volvió hacia el fondo del despacho-, alzo la voz más de lo normal y llamo a la víctima al estado.

-¿a la victima?- inquirió Edward.

-si- respondió Vulturi, sonriendo- se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala cuando llamo a la víctima. ¡Robert Sloan! alguacil, haga pasar a Robert Sloan al estrado, y todos, incluido el fiscal del distrito, se volvieron a mirar al fondo de la sala. Todo el público esperaba que la victima cruzase las puertas basculantes y exculpara al acusado.

Vulturi hizo una pausa, aun vuelto de espaldas mirando por encima del hombro.

-transcurrieron dos minutos, nadie cruzaba la puerta, y todos comprendieron que nadie iba a aparecer cuando vieron que el abogado defensor se sentaba. Pero les había llevado a su terreno: si todos esperaban que la victima apareciera a la simple mención de su nombre, es que en su mente albergaban una duda razonable de que hubiese muerto- dijo Vulturi volviéndose y dando una palmada en la mesa-. Fue magnífico. El abogado miro pausadamente a los miembros del jurado y al fiscal y luego se volvió al juez y dijo: La defensa solicita un descanso. - Vulturi había apoyado las dos manos en la mesa y miraba a Edward-. El fiscal sabía que estaba hundido. El jurado delibero y dio el veredicto en menos de un día.- Vulturi vacio un instante antes de apostillar la historia con un tono efectista-. ¡Veredicto: culpable!

-¿culp0able?- inquirió Edward, riendo. Eran como dos amigos en un bar contándose anécdotas de guerra.

-nadie podía creérselo. Sobre todo el pobre abogado defensor- dijo Vulturi-. En el pasillo se acerco al portavoz de jurado y le pregunto: _ ¿Cómo han podido dar el veredicto de culpable? Tienen que haber tenido duda razonable, porque cuando llame a la victima por su nombre todos los miembros del jurado dirigieron la vista a la puerta a ver si entraba._

_-tiene usted razón – contestó el jurado, teníamos una duda razonable de si estaba muerto o no._

_-¿y, entonces?- inquirió el abogado:_

_-mire, cuando usted nombro a la víctima, se volvió todo el público de la sala menos su defendido; porque era el único que estaba seguro de que la víctima no podía aparecer por la puerta. _

Vulturi señalaba a la puerta. Por la sonrisa que esgrimía, Edward pensó que a lo mejor aceptaba el caso Biers.

-¿Quién le dijo que entrevistase a Biers?- inquirió bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había abandonado el tono jovial y volvía a ser el perro de guardia.

-El juez Crowly me llamo a su despacho- contesto Edward-, porque el defensor había alegado conflicto personal y e ha pedido que lo sustituya. Por eso fui a ver a Biers.

-comprendo- dijo Vulturi con rostro inexpresivo y mirada tranquila-. No quiere contrariar al juez Crowly, no sea que se sienta agraviado y le perjudique en otro caso, le ha concedido la cortesía de hablar con el acusado y ahora lo único que tiene que hacer plantear alguna excusa legitima para renunciar al caso.

Edward permaneció callado, mirando a Vulturi con rencorosa admiración. De una anécdota curiosa pasaba a ordenarle que renunciara al caso más apasionante de su vida.

-aun no he decidido si lo acepto o no- dijo, finalmente a Vulturi a los ojos.

-no creo que sea una decisión difícil de adoptar- replico Vulturi volviéndose y mirando por la ventana-. No existe posibilidad de que se haga cargo del caso. Ahora mismo esta tan ocupado que ni siquiera puede atender los casos pendientes.

-si, lo sé- respondió Edward, decidido a replicar a l cuanto Vulturi alegase-. Había pensado tomar a Erik de ayudante durante unos meses. Al menos hasta que concluya el juicio.

-quiero recordarle lo que le dije cuando le contratamos. Aquí trabajamos en equipo- ¡en equipo! No como individuos que tratan de ascender en su carrera a expensas de la firma. Todos trabajamos por el bien de la firma- dijo inclinándose y dando con el dedo en la mesa-. Le contratamos para que se ocupase de los contenciosos criminales de nuestros clientes. Personas muy ricas y relevantes que pagan bien casi todas y que cuando tienen problemas esperan que este usted aquí para asesorarles. Y no van a contentarse con un sustito.

Edward contuvo su malhumor a regañadientes. Notaba el calor en el pecho subiéndole hasta el cuello.

-piense en lo que un caso como este podría ser par la buena reputación de la firma- dijo con un tono de voz razonable.

-Solo si lo gana.

Edward comprendió ahora la verdadera reticencia de Vulturi hacia el caso: era demasiado riesgo. Sin querer pensar que la publicidad de un asunto como aquel podía triplicar la cifra del negocio en seis meses y dar a la firma un prestigio inapreciable. No. Si perdía podía afectar al promedio. Era la mentalidad de la empresa. Permanecer mediocres pero solventes.

-Mire, hay que hacer otra puntualización respecto a esa historia que le acabo de contar- añadió Vulturi-. El abogado defensor que perdió el caso mermo considerablemente su fama. Ahora, llame al juez Crowly- dijo poniendo la mano en el teléfono para mayor énfasis- dígale que ha revisado su agenda de trabajo y no puede hacerse cargo del caso.

-No me es posible- se apresuro a contestar Edward, sorprendido el mismo por su resolución.

-Hijo, esto no es un asunto negociable- dijo Vulturi despacio-. Mientras trabaje en esta firma no actuara de defensor en ese caso.

Había llegado el momento crucial antes de lo que Edward esperaba. Bien, se dijo, ¿cometo o no suicidio profesional?

-No es ningún asunto complicado de divorcio- replico despacio-. El caso máximo a que puede aspirarse. Un asesinato sin cadáver- añadió, avanzando un paso hacia Vulturi-. Cuando estudiaba en la facultad soñaba con hacerme cargo de un caso así. Y no pienso renunciar.

Había ido demasiado lejos y se daba cuenta de que seguramente ya no formaba parte de Vulturi y asociados. Y lo que era peor: Vulturi y asociados tenía poder e influencia para ponerlo en la lista negra en California Sur. Pero en aquel preciso momento comprendió que le importaba un bledo el empleo, la seguridad, el dinero y el prestigio. Quería hacerse cargo de aquel maldito caso.

-está echando por la borda todos sus esfuerzos de estos últimos años- dijo Vulturi-. Si cruza esa puerta será como sil saltara a un precipicio, y el único paracaídas que tiene es esta firma- añadió señalando al suelo como si la carrera de Edward estuviese allí, hecha añicos por su propia estupidez.

Y, a continuación, echo el resto.

-está a dos pasos de ser socio, hijo- añadió en tono neutro, con las manos en los bolsillos-, y lo echa en saco roto por un caso que se convertirá en un asesinato como tantos otros en cuanto alguien se tropiece con el cadáver. Y piense que eso puede ser mañana mismo. Y usted lo habrá echado todo a perder por un caso de asesinato de cuatro cuartos en el que seguramente acabara alegando homicidio sin premeditación.

Edward no dijo nada. Vulturi poseía el instinto de los abogados criminalistas mas hábiles; había sido el mejor durante un tiempo. Lástima que lo hubiese dejado por el papeleo de la firma por el simple hecho de que prefería que aumentase el promedio.

Permaneció de pie junto a Vulturi, casi hombro con hombro; como iguales por primera vez. El poder que Vulturi tenía sobre el desaparecía con el empleo. Ya sentía que el nudo en el estomago iba cediendo. Aro Vulturi y Edward Cullen eran dos tipos de hombres distintos; ahora lo comprendía.

-Tengo que intentarlo, Aro- dijo tranquilamente.

Y salió del despacho.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Michael C. Eberhardt "El cuerpo del delito"

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 5

EDWARD PASO JUNTO AL GRUPO DE FUMADORES FUERA DE LA PUERTA DEL PLACIO DE JUSTICIA DEL CONDADO. EL INTERRIOR ERA MUY PARECIDO AL DE LA MAYORIA DE LOS EDIFICIOS GUBERNAMENTALES: UN PERRO DEL QUE NADIE SE PREOCUPA. POLVO Y PELUSA EN LOS RINCONES; EN UNA ESAUINA HABIA UN DESVENSIJADO SILLON CON EL RESPALDO, DE PALASTICO NEGRO, DESCOSIDO. NI PLANTAS, NI FLORE, NI COLOR ALGUNO CON EXCEPCIONDEL BEIGE DESLUSTRADO Y UN NOGAL SINTETICO. ERA COMO UNA ESTACION DE AUTOBUSES: ESPACIO DE TRANSITO.

SE ABRIO CAMINO POR UN PASILLO LLENO D3E GENTE, TAMBIEN ABANDONADA A SU DESTINO. MUJERES JOVENES TEÑIDAS DE RUBIO CON CARAS BONITAS Y MORADURAS EN LOS BRAZOS, DERRENGADAS EN LAS SILLAS MIENTRAS SUS HIJOS EN EDAD ESCOLAR Y VARIOPINTAS ROPAS CORRIAN ENTRANDO Y SALIENDO POR LAS PUERTAS. DOS ESCOLARES DE SECUNDARIA DESALIÑADOS INCLINADOS SOBRE UN FORMULARIO, INTENTNADO LEERLO. HOMRES DE PELO GRASIENTO CON BOTAS FUERTES Y GORRAS DE BEISBOL LIMPIANDOSE LA NARIZ DESTROZADAS POR LA DROGA.

EDWARD TOMO ESCALERAS ARRIBA HASTA EL Tribunal Supremo, en el segundo piso. Bella Swan lo aguardaba en el descanso. Era casi tan alta como él y llevaba su pelo color chocolate largo hasta los hombros. Vestía un traje sastre azul marino con un pañuelo rojo, flojo, al cuello. A Edward se le había olvidado lo atractiva que era.

¿has hablado con Aro?- inquirió ella sin preámbulos.

Sí- comento el frunciendo el ceño.

Bien. Quiero daros las gracias por haber tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos. No quería que ni tu ni Aro hicieran nada por ayudar a ese asesino.

Voy a aceptar la defensa de oficio- dijo Edward lacónico.

Pero si Aro me dijo que no te consentiría…- replico ella con evidente gesto de sorpresa.

Ya no trabajo en Vultuti & asociados- la interrumpió el.

¿te ha despedido?

Pues si lo ha hecho habrá sido después de que me marchara- respondió Edward-. Bien excúsame.

Iba a seguir su camino, pero ella lo agarro del brazo y el se volvió con gesto de disgusto.

Te habría encantado Tanya- añadió Bella.

Desde luego que sí.

Dime una cosa, señor Cullen, ¿Sabe Riley lo que sufrimos la familia y amigos de Tanya por no poderla enterrar decentemente?

Riley estaba equivocado contigo- dijo tras mirarla un instante desde los zapatos de lujo hasta el corte de pelo de doscientos dólares.

¿a qué viene eso?

El está convencido de que le ayudarías y me dijo que tu sabias bien cuanto quería a la señorita Denali.

No era amor. Era obsesión- replico ella-. Desde que volvió a Newport la seguía a todas partes como un perro. No se lo podía quitar de encima. –aun lo sujetaba por la manga y lo obligo a aproximarse más-. Mira, ella acaba a de pasar una mala época y tenía un brillante porvenir,. Era la mejor ayudante que he tenido, y pensaba volver a estudiar… - añadió, soltándole; Edward le volvió la espalda para seguir andando, pero ella volvió a tirarle del brazo-. ¿Cómo puedes defender a una persona que acabo con la vida de una joven hermosa y buena?- inquirió.

Mire, señorita Swan, he oído lo que tenía que decirme- replico Edward con frialdad-. Soy el abogado de Riley- añadió dando un tirón y alejándose.

Vio el grupo de periodistas ante la sala E nada más dar la vuelta al pasillo. Un grupo de corresponsales de los principales periódicos de la costa oeste hablando en jerga carcelaria.

claro que se la cargo. De eso no hay duda. La cuestión es si la descuartizo.

Era su primera intervención como abogado defensor de Biers y a los periodistas les paso desapercibida su entrada en la sala. Al día siguiente, aquella turba se le echaría encima nada más verle, dando gritos y empujones y disparando sus cámaras fotográficas y de video.

Detrás del grupo de informadores vio a Jacob Black.

Buenos días, abogado- dijo.

La palabra abogado, en boca del agente, sonaba como un insulto.

¿ a qué tanta expectación? – replicó Edward, imperturbable.

Vestía su mejor traje- uno azul oscuro con chaleco-, y se había pasado un trapo por los mocasines antes de salir. Lucia, además, un impresionante reloj de oro, uno de esos rolex de Singapur que venden por veinticinco dólares en las esquinas de Little Saigón junto al estadio Dodger.

Esperan ver a quien se saca Crowly del sombrero para salvar a Biers- contesto Black señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro hacia el grupo-. Ya verá cuando se enteren de que es usted.

Será muy divertido- dijo Edward-. Y más siendo usted el oficial de pesquisas.

Black señalo hacia el fondo del pasillo con la cabeza.

Cullen, ¿ le importa que charlemos un momento?- añadió agarrándolo por la manga antes de que contestase y llevándolo hacia un rincón, lejos de los oídos de los periodistas.

- ¿ qué quiere, sargento?- inquirió Edward, aunque estaba bastante seguro de lo que Black se proponía. El fiscal quería hacerle una oferta y Black era su mediador.

Los dos sabemos que su cliente es culpable y lo puedo demostrar con o sin cadáver. Pero es que ahora tenemos el cadáver- dijo Black, casi con regocijo, como hacia veces cuando acorralaba a un criminal o a un abogado criminalista, que para el eran una misma cosa.

¿de verdad?- dijo Edward procurando ocultar su preocupación-. ¿han encontrado el cadáver? No sabía yo nada de eso.

Bueno, no lo tenemos todavía- se apresuro a decir Black. Sabía que con Edward había que andarse con cuidado-. Pero sabemos dónde hallarlo.

Edward le sonrió y dio un paso hacia el.

Sargento, antes de que puedan presentarlo como prueba, tendrá que hallarlo y que alguien lo identifique.

Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mire, diga a su cliente que sabemos que está enterrada en una colina cerca de Victorville. Y yo en su cado, abogado, se lo diría ahora mismo. El fiscal del distrito- añadió para cumplir su cometido- está de acuerdo en aceptar segundo grado en este momento. Una vez que hallemos el cadáver será primer grado o nada.

Claro- comento Edward mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Se lo diré.

Es una oferta única, Cullen- añadió Black escupiendo en el cenicero lleno de tierra a los pues de Edward-. Valida hoy solamente.

Edward estaba harto de oír es ultimátum de "valida por solamente" a que tan acostumbrados estaban los fiscales; era como si estuviesen vendiendo coches de segunda mano. Claro que mucha de la gente a la que representa el abogado defensor merece el trato más duro de la ley, pero ¿ es que el sistema judicial y sus miembros habían de rebajarse al nivel de los criminales?

Si el sistema judicial se condujera del modo que usted quiere, Black, no necesitaríamos tribunales; nos bastaría con hacer confesar a la gente por miedo y luego colgarla.

No me parece mala idea.

Con la salvedad de que se obtendrían confesiones de gente inocente por coacción.

Las personas inocentes no van de paseo en el coche de la víctima al día siguiente, Cullen- replico Jacob alzando arrogante la barbilla y con voz amenazadora-. Así que no me venga con bobadas. Los cabrones como Biers merecen la cámara de gas, lo que sucede es que las ancianas del tribunal supremo ya no lo permiten sin un circo previo.

Edward agito la cabeza y sorteo a Jacob para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala. El alguacil lo vio y le hizo un gesto apresurado de que entrara. Edward se imagino que el juez crowly desearía sostener una entrevista previa con los abogados.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala, uno de los periodistas del grupo grito:

¡Señor Cullen!, ¿ es cierto que defiende usted a Riley Biers?

Debería haberse corrido la voz, y , de pronto, el grupo de periodistas comenzó a rodearle con sus cámaras y tuvo que salvar apresuradamente los últimos escalones.

Luego hablaremos- grito por encima del hombro mientras el alguacil cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

El fiscal, Jason Jenks, aguardaba ya en la mesa de consulta. Jenks era un cincuentón algo más grueso de lo que Edward recordaba, pero conservaba la radiante sonrisa de su arreglada dentadura, sus impresionantes trajes y sus abigarradas corbatas. La que llevaba aquel día era roja, muy ancha y llena de vocablos eróticos en francés.

¿señor Cullen?- inquirió extendiendo la mano.

Si, - contesto Edward entechándosela- ¿como esta, señor jenks? Voy a representar al señor Biers.

Sí, eso me han dicho. Sera un caso interesante.

Sí, que dudada cabe- dijo Edward dejando su cartera en la mesa de consultas-. ¿así que han enviado uno de los pesos pesados, no?- añadió en elogio a la fama de jenks. Era el acusador ideal. Listo como una comadreja hambrienta y con gran habilidad para las triquiñuelas profesionales. " el paladín de la guerra contra el crimen" , como gustaba decir el alcalde en todos lo banquetes, ceremonias de recaudación y reuniones políticas, donde jenks salía siempre fotografiado.

Bueno, como seguramente sabrá, es un gran engorro no saber hacer bien las cosas- dijo jenks dirigiéndole una mirada prolongada y simpática, como si el fuese el campeón de los pesos pesados y Edward un boxeador aficionado-. Pero, para serle sincera- añadió-, es que necesitaba cambiar de escenario.

La primera de las numerosas mentiras, medias verdades, exageraciones, engaños, trucos y tergiversaciones que irían surgiendo, pensó Edward. Jenks gozaba de una larga carrera, celebrada por los medios de comunicación, como fiscal del distrito. Había intervenido en el caso del estrangulador de medianoche, así como en el de los niños de perdición, una secta satánica dedicada al asesinato de famosos por orden alfabético; iban por la c cuando un cuerpo especial de la policía los cerco en el coche junto a la casa de la playa de Johnny Carson en Malibu. Jenks era la clase de fiscal de distrito que media su éxito por la cantidad de vuelos que hacía.

Se acerco el alguacil y dijo:

Caballeros, el juez crowly desea verles en su despacho.

El juez Tyler Crowly estaba en su poltrona con los pies en la mesa y un cigarrillo pegado al labio inferior, hablando por teléfono. Conforme al reglamento, no podía fumar en la sala, pero en su despacho se cernía una nube perpetua de carcinógenos. Edward aspiro hondo antes de entrar; tal vez fuera el último aire puro que respirase en un buen rato, pensó, temiendo tanto al humo como a la consabida tendencia de jenks a tergiversarlo todo.

Crowly les señalo los asientos con el cigarrillo, del que cayó una buena cantidad de ceniza sobre sus pantalones. Crowly se avenía perfectamente con el aire descuidado del palacio de justicia. Por sus trajes, daba siempre la impresión de haber dormido en un banco del parque, y rara vez llevaba una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones; daba la impresión de que se cortaba el mismo el pelo, pues sus cabellos parecían pajas secas de pesebre en ziz-zag, como un borracho que va haciendo eses.

Crowly colgó el teléfono, se puso en pie y se llego al servicio del despacho, donde, con la puerta entreabierta, se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y se puso a orinar.

Cullen, sabía que no rechazaría este caso- dijo por encima del hombro.

Edward conocía a crowly y le replico en el mismo tono.

No sabía que se me notara hasta ese punto lo tonto que soy- dijo riendo.

¡que diablos dice! Este caso le va a hacer tan famoso como jenks- protesto Tyler.

Edward miro sonriendo a jenks. El fiscal tenia la boca abierta, perplejo. Edward conocía aquel gesto. Aquella misma noche, durante la cena, jenks comentaría a su esposa: "ese juez loco se puso a mear delante de nosotros mientras hablábamos del caso."

¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Vulturi?- inquirió el juez.

Ah, imagínese- dijo Edward-. Gracias a usted, ahora soy un ex miembro de Vulturi & asociados.

Tyler hizo una especia de pasos de danza, se subió la cremallera y volvió al despacho sin molestarse en detenerse un instante en el lavabo; se dirigió directamente hacia jenks y le tendió la mano.

¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿ qué tal esta?

Edward advirtió que jenks dudaba si estrecharle la mano, pero finalmente lo hizo. Un buen abogado criminalista hace lo que sea por ganar un caso.

Muy bien. Gracias, señor juez- dijo y señalo a Jacob, que había entrado tan sigilosamente que Edward no lo había advertido-. Supongo que conoce al sargento.

Claro- respondió crowly sin mirar al policía-. ¿Por qué esta aquí? Yo quería hablar con los abogados.

Tyler se acercó una lata de coca-cola baja en calorías y la agito. En el despacho había latas de soda por doquier en las estantería, en las macetas, y dos otras en su escritorio. Fue sacudiendo todas hasta encontrar una que contenía líquido y le dio un prolongado trago.

Mientras crowly buscaba algo para beber, jenks estaba diciendo:

Señoría, este es un caso muy complicado al que acabo de incorporarme hace poco. Tenemos mucha información y, a pesar de ello, es como si estuviéramos al principio. El señor Black es uno de los investigadores y conoce todos los pormenores del caso. Por eso quisiera, en la medida de lo posible, que estuviera presente durante la consulta en su despacho o junto a mi mesa en la sala.

El juez volvió a su escritorio y encendí otro cigarrillo.

Eso no es lo habitual. ¿Qué dice usted, Cullen?

Edward se imagino que aquello era el preludio de alguna maniobra de jenks. Ceder para descubrirla no iba a costarle nada.

En eso no tengo ninguna objeción, de momento- contesto, dejando cubierta la retirada para un posible objeción.

De acuerdo- dijo el juez sacudiendo otra lata y dando un trago-. Pero las intervenciones solo las hará usted, señor jenks.

Muy bien; gracias, señoría. Ahora tengo otra cosa que sugerir- dijo-. Sé que el señor Cullen y yo tenemos mucha investigación por delante, por lo que sugeriría que pospongamos el juicio unos tres o cuatro meses para poder prepararlo.

Edward miro a jenks con recelo. No había conocido un solo fiscal que se preocupase por la preparación de la defensa, de manera que jenks trataba sin duda de ganar tiempo por dos importantes razones. Primero, cuanto más retrasara, más tiempo tendría la acusación para hallar el cadáver; segundo, si no lo encontraban, cuanto más tiempo estuviera desaparecida, mas se inclinaría el jurado a considerar que había muerto-.

Señoría-dijo-, agradezco mucha la actitud de generosidad del señor jenks hacia la defensa, pero, como bien saben el tribunal y la acusación, mi cliente tiene derecho a que el juicio inicie en un plazo de seis días y no va a renunciar a ese derecho. Yo sugeriría la fecha del tres de enero.

Jenks miro a Edward un buen rato antes de volverse hacia el juez, a quien se dirigió ya sin la sonrisa televisiva.

De acuerdo, el día tres – dijo, lacónico.

¿algo mas antes del proceso'- inquirió el juez.

Si, señoría- dijo Edward-. Tengo un sumario de cinco centímetros de espesor y necesitaría dos cosas para cumplir mis responsabilidades en el caso.

Bien, ¿Cuáles?- dijo el juez, un poco fastidiado. Como todos los jueces de ciudades grandes tenía un apretado calendario de casos y su primer impulso en la vista previa era siempre activar el proceso.

En primer lugar, querría un a orden para el fiscal del distrito en el sentido de que me vaya entregando en un plazo de veinticuatro horas las pesquisas diaria.

Crowly miro a jenks.

Lo encuentro razonable. ¿fiscal?

Aunque a jenks le habría gustado retener la información el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que era inútil negarse. Tyler le consultaba por pura cortesía, pero si la acusación no entregaba voluntariamente la información el juez lo obligaría a hacerlo.

De acuerdo- dijo abriendo los brazos, como si hubiese dado algo de mil amores-. Entregaremos los informes todos los días a las tres.

¿le parece bien? Dijo el juez a Edward.

Y necesito un investigador, señoría- añadió este-. El fiscal del distrito dispone de dos detectives par este caso y utiliza los servicios del departamento de sheriff. Para preparar la defensa debidamente necesito un investigador a peno empleo asignado por el tribunal- dijo Edward haciendo énfasis en lo de asignado por el tribunal, lo cual significaba que esperaba que el tribunal lo pagase. Como el juez le había elegido a dedo para el caso se figuraba que estaría predispuesto a ser más generoso de lo habitual.

Cloro que puede disponer de un investigador- replico el juez, amable. Aquel caso podía atascar su agenda durante meses y causarle un retraso de órdago; no podía permitir que se prolongase y se empantanase legalmente porque el defensor no estuviera al corriente. Eso significaría un aplazamiento y otros seis meses. Por eso, precisamente, había designado a Cullen. ¿Qué quería un investigador'… muy bien , asumiría encantado los gastos.

¿tiene alguien pensado?- inquirió

James witherdale.

Antes de que el juez dijera nada, Black trono:

No irá a consentir que ese crápula trabaje en el caso, ¿verdad?

¡eso no es asunto suyo Black!- tercio Edward para dejar claras desde un principio las competencias de cada uno. No le importaba que el policía estuviera presente, pero no estaba dispuesto a que interviniese.

¡basta!- exclamo el juez-. Sargento Black, está usted aquí por pura cortesía. ¡compórtese como es debido o hago que el alguacil lo eche!

Fiscal- añadió el juez -, realmente no es un asunto que afecte a la acusación. Así que, si aguarda en la sala,, el señor Cullen y yo zanjaremos la cuestión.

Cuando jenks hubo cerrado la puerta al salir. El juez se volvió hacia Edward.

¡por dios bendito! ¿witherdale?¿no le echaron del cuerpo por quedarse con dinero de droga?

Sí, pero no sustanciaron cargo alguno- respondió Edward- james dimitió y se echo tierra al asunto. En aquel momento tenía una tonelada de problemas personales, señoría, y el departamento de policía acepto su renuncia sin sanciones.

No me cuente historias, Cullen- replico el juez rascando un fosforo de madera que produjo una llama de tres centímetros-. Si no hubiese renunciado, estaría en la cárcel- encendió otro cigarrillo y arrojo el fosforo encendido en una bandeja de plata del escritorio.

Yo lo único que sé es que ha trabajado otras veces para mí y con toda sinceridad, es el mejor investigador local dispuesto a trabajar por lo que paga el condado. Si quiere usted que defienda bien a Biers necesito un buen investigador.

El juez aspiro a fondo el cigarrillo.

De acuerdo- dijo-. Pero si nos plantea algún problema, se larga sin más. ¿convenido?

Convenido.

Bueno, vamos con esa comparecencia. Dígale al alguacil que haga pasar a Biers.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sepan disculpar las demoras para actualizar, pero no encuentro mucho tiempo en mi rutina diaria para poder adaptar la historia, por ahí estos primeros capítulos sean un poco aburridos pero apartir del próximo la historia se empieza a desarrollar y a enredar.

Bueno no las aburro más, si dios quiere nos leemos el próximo miercoles.

Besos...Indi


	7. NA

HOLA! SE QUE PROMETI ACTUALIZAR EL MIERCOLES, PERO AYER UN AMIGO MUY QUERIDO PERDIO SU LUCHA CONTRA EL CANCER... HACE UN RATO VOLVI DE DARLE UN ULTIMO ADIOS Y NO ME SIENTO NI FISICA NI AMIMICAMENTE PARA ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, ME TOMO ESTOS MINUTOS PORQUE USTEDES SE MERECEN UNA EXPLICACION PARA LA DEMORA PROMETO QUE PRONTO SUBIRE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS...

LOS QUIERO...INDI


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 6

Edward dejo su abrigo en el banco de madera, marcado por quemaduras de cigarrillo e iniciales grabadas. En el rincón de la celda había un inodoro de acero inoxidable que apestaba más que el retrete de un gimnacio, llenando el espacio con un olor mezcla de orines y de sudor.

Se levanto junto a Riley y dejo cuidadosamente la cartera al lado.

¿y ahora qué? Dijo riley despreocupadamente.

Había comparecido poco antes y ahora estaban en la cárcel de detrás del tribunal, una celda en la que Edward podía ver a su defendido sin tener que hablar a través de un cristal lleno de porquería. Podía darle palmaditas en el hombro, mirarlo de cerca a la cara y gritarle si era necesario. Edward era la clase de abogado que necesitaba estar cerca del cliente, tocarlo, olerle, mirarlo a los ojos, ver en sus pupilas temblar el miedo. Quería oler a riley como un perro de presa cuando l contase la historia presionarle para que diera detalles, porque la espesa maraña de detalles generalmente servía para desbaratar cualquier historia amañada.

Era lo único que quería aquel día: la versión de riley. Verle qué actitud adoptaba al contarla, como flotaba razonando. Si a la más mínima objeción se quedaba en blanco, Edward no podría convencer al jurado. En cierta ocasión el portavoz de un jurado le había dicho: "si el avión no vuela bien, yo no monto".

Saco un cuaderno amarillo de la cartera, abrió la estilográfica y dejo ambos utensilios en el banco. Antes de comenzar a indagar la versión de Riley tenía que cumplir con un deber.

-Riley- dijo en tono formal-, un abogado tiene la obligación de decir a su cliente las ofertas que recibe de la acusación.

-¿Han hecho una oferta?- preguntó en joven.

A Edward no le gustaban aquellos procedimientos, pero sabía que eran necesarios en los áridos procesos legales; con ellos se resolvían en minutos casos que se habrían prolongado meses ante un tribunal. Pero, de todos modos, era la única incursión que el fiscal podía efectuar en el terreno de la estrategia de la defensa. Una oferta podía sembrar pánico en el acusado y su defensor justo en el momento en que estaban cobrando confianza en la marcha de la defensa. Por eso a Edward le gustaba presentar la oferta del fiscal en lenguaje formal jurídico, para que el cliente se diese cuenta de que les acompañaba un tercero.

-Si, el fiscal ha hecho una oferta- dijo con rostro inexpresivo-. El sargento Black me ha dicho que el fiscal del distrito está dispuesto a rebajar el cargo a homicidio en segundo grado. Pero tendrías que aceptarlo hoy mismo.

Riley estaba inclinado hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas, como al principio de un partido.

-¿y por que hoy?

-El sargento Black salió para Victorville, inmediatamente después de la comparecencia previa, a buscar el cadáver de Tanya, pues, según indicios, creen que ella está enterrada allí, junto al nuevo centro comercial. Si aceptas antes de que vuelva, han prometido rebajar el cargo de homicidio en primer grado.

-¿y eso que significa?

Edward estiro las piernas y se inclino hasta estar hombro con hombro con el joven. Volvía a ser el asesor de Riley.

-Significa que en lugar de cárcel de por vida si resultas convicto de homicidio en primer grado, podrías salir librado con solo siete años y medio.

Si Riley era culpable y el cadáver estaba enterrado en el desierto, la oferta era tentadora. Cualquiera que fuese culpable la aceptaría.

-¡siete años y medio!- exclamo Riley poniéndose en pie. El eco de su voz en la celda de hormigón hizo vibrar las rejas-. ¡es una broma, no? No tengo porque ir a la cárcel. Dígales que se metan la oferta en el culo.

-Riley, el sargento Black cree saber con bastantes certezas donde está el cadáver. Ese centro comercial está a tres kilómetros de la casa de Frank Johnson y fue allí donde localizaron el coche de Tanya. Puede que hayan entrado partes del cuerpo. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que sean de Tanya?

-Todo el mundo no hace más que hablar del cadáver como si fuese un trozo de carne. Yo la amaba, y no sé si esta enterrada en el desierto; pero si es así y salgo de esta, ¡alguien habrá de pagarla aunque tenga que pasarme la vida entera buscándole! ¡averiguare quien la mato!

-Vale, Riley- dijo Edward con voz pausada-. Es una simple oferta. Que hagan una oferta tan al principio seguramente es indicio de que piensan que su posición es endeble y quieren despachar el caso lo antes posible.

Edward sabía que podía ser eso o una decena de cosas más, incluido que Jenks estuviera convencido de que era difícil lograr las sentencia por homicidio en primer grado. El fiscal debía presentar pruebas abrumadoras para reclamar la pena, y para conseguir el veredicto de culpabilidad tendría que demostrar premeditacion y alevosía. Se imaginaba la incertidumbre de Jenks: ¿iba a arriesgarse a presentar el caso ante un jurado por simple orgullo cuando Riley, bajo la presión de la detención, de los familiares y de los medios de comunicación podía aceptar la oferta?

Riley se volvió y se apoyo en las barras de hierro

-Señor Cullen – dijo con voz tranquila-, no acepto ninguna oferta. Si no hay más remedio, me someteré al juicio.

Edward lo miro un buen rato. Notaba el olor a pizza recalentada en el microondas que llegaba por el pasillo desde el puesto del carcelero y oía la inconfundible risa, que parecía un rebuzno, de Quil Ateara.

-De acuerdo; muy bien – dijo - . entonces, vamos a trabajar. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre el caso.

Riley se sentó junto al abogado.

-En primer lugar – empezó Edward -, quiero saber claramente una cosa. ¿salias con Tanya cuando jugabas como profesional?

-¡ah, no! - exclamo el joven muy decidido, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No había vuelto a verla desde hacía cuatro o cinco años cuando nos encontramos en Balboa hace unos meses.

-¿ y volvisteis a salir juntos? Bueno, no exactamente. Nos veíamos mucho, pero era como antes, sino más bien como viejos amigos.

Edward atisbo algo fugaz en el rostro deRiley y s apresuró a plantearle una pregunta.

-Un momento, Riley, creo que ayer me dijiste que estaban enamorados. Y ahora me dices que solo erais viejos amigos. ¿en qué quedamos?

-Siempre le he dicho que yo amaba a Tanya.

-Sí, pero ¿ella que sentía por ti?

-Lo mismo – contesto Riley sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿te decía ella que te amaba?

-Bueno, no con tantas palabras- replico el muchacho-. Pero sé que me amaba. Solo habría necesitado un poco de tiempo, un poco de espacio…

-¿ tu le dabas ese espacio? Pregunto Edward.

-Por supuesto

-No es lo que dice Bella Swan.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ella dice que la atosigabas hasta tal punto que Tanya ya no quería verte.

-No puedo creer que Bella haya dicho eso. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

-Pues lo ha dicho- replico Edward-. ¿tiene razón?¿es eso lo que sucedió, Riley? Tanya quería romper y salir con otros, ¿ fue por eso la pelea en la playa?

-No.

-Quizás las cosas se te fueron un poco de la mano aquella noche. Quizás le pegaste más fuerte de lo que pensabas.

-No sucedió eso- dijo tajante Riley, poniéndose en pie y mirando a Edward con ojos de loco-. Si, la abofeteé. Nunca lo he negado. Pero es que estaba borracha y tuve que hacerlo.

-Y le hiciste perder el conocimiento.

-No, ya le dije que se desmayo.

Edward miro fijamente a aquel gigante que le sacaba la cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. De acuerdo; te creo- Riley volvió a sentarse-. Ahora explícame por que era la pelea.

-Tanya temía que una persona de Hollywood fuese a matarla.

-¿dijo su nombre?

-No- contesto el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿y dijo por qué?

-Dinero. Debía dinero a alguien.

-¿y que mas dijo?

-Poca cosa. Ya le he dicho que estaba muy bebida; lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido.

-Entonces, ¿la pelea no tuvo nada que ver con que quisiera romper la relación contigo?

-No, en absoluto.

-Pero tú querías que la relación volviese a ser como antes, ¿no?

De pronto, Riley adopto una actitud triste de vencido.

-Le pedí que nos casáramos el primer día en que volvimos a vernos. – frunció el ceño y alzo la vista hacia Edward, como diciendo: "¿Qué tonto, no?"

-¡dios mío!- exclamo Edward-. ¿no le dirías eso a Black?

Se imaginaba lo que Jenks sería capaz de hacer con una afirmación semejante.

-No. No me lo pregunto.

¿No me lo pregunto?, pensó Edward. ¿Seria uno de esos clientes que no saben cerrar la boca? Si Jenks se percataba, por lo que fuese, de que Riley le gustaba hablar, infiltraría allí un espía en cuanto pudiera sobornar a alguien.

-Mira, Riley- dijo Edward-, quiero que me escuches con toda atención. A partir de ahora quiero que solo hables conmigo del caso. No hables con el fiscal ni con Black- añadió, mostrándole el mandato de detención-, ni con ningún funcionario judicial, incluido el carcelero, aunque te parezca simpático y una buena persona. Si te preguntan algo sobre el caso, no digas nada. Y, sobre todo- insistió, agarrándole por el brazo-, no hables con ningún otro preso de tu caso. Esto está lleno de gente capaz de lo que sea por llegar a un trato con el fiscal, y saben que lo mas facial es dar el soplo – le soltó despacio-. ¿lo has entendió bien?

-Si- contesto Riley asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estupendo- dijo Edward-. Vamos a ver, ¿qué dijo Tanya cuando le propusiste casaros?

-Se echo a reír - respondió Riley, y, por su manera de mirar a través de las rejas la pared blanca del fondo, Edward comprendió que revivía aquella escena.

Cediendo a un impulso, le hizo una pregunta que el siempre evitaba con los clientes; pero este era un caso en el que tenía que saltarse sus propias reglas.

-¿la mataste tú?

Riley lo miro como si de repente le hablase en chino, y Edward le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hijo – dijo, aunque era solo seis años mayor que él -, necesito saber que sucedió aquella noche. Sé que amabas a Tanya. Sé que no le habrías hecho daño intencionalmente. Si ha muerto, estoy convencido de que fue accidentalmente; lo que significa que no cometiste un delito o que el delito que cometiste no es homicidio.

Riley agito la cabeza.

-Yo no la mate – respondió mirando a Edward a los ojos.

Llevaba años viendo a clientes que mentían y estaba casi por apostar algo a que Riley Biers no mentía. Tal vez tuvieron una discusión cuando ella se rio de su propuesta matrimonial y el la abofeteó para hacerla callar. Pero el bofetón habría podido desnucarla y aquel hombretón encontrarse con un grave problema entre las manos: una muchacha muerta. Y, en lugar de enfrentarse al problema, la habría enterrado en cualquier sitio. No era de extrañar que no creyese haberla matado. Claro, habría muerto pero por accidente.

-Te creo, Riley – dijo finalmente, para ponerse en pie y pasear por la celda-. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa – añadió, deteniéndose hasta que Riley lo miro - . el coche. ¿Cómo es que ese tal Johnson lo cogió?

-No tengo ni idea – respondió Riley sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿no tienes ni idea? Repitió Edward.

-No.

-¿tu conduces su coche la noche en que desaparece y un ex compañero tuyo de equipo lo tiene al día siguiente? – dijo Edward - . ¿y no sabes cómo lo cogió? – añadió con gesto de perplejidad llevándose la mano a la frente -. Ese detalle a mi no me cabe en la cabeza y, aunque me cupiera, créeme que un jurado no lo aceptaría. Es demasiada coincidencia.

Se acerco a Riley y apoyo el pie en el banco junto a él.

-¿Cómo es que Johnson tenía el coche, Riley?

-¡no lo sé! – replico él con voz algo más fuerte y un leve tono de quejido.

-¡déjate de bobadas! – replico Edward con voz fuerte - . soy tu abogado. ¿Cómo quieres que te defienda si no me dices más que tonterías? Se me va a reír el jurado en la cara si digo que el coche de la muerta fue a parar a manos de un viejo amigo tuyo. Que curiosa coincidencia. "señoras y caballeros del jurado, no hagan caso del testimonio de Johnson de que mi defendido le pidió que se deshiciera del coche al día siguiente de la desaparición de la chica." ¿es eso lo que esperas que diga?

Edward recogió la cartera y grito al alguacil:

-¡Ateara, abra la celda!

-Señor Cullen – dijo Riley suplicante, poniéndose en pie a espaldas de Edward -, Johnson miente. Lo conozco. Seguramente lo detuvieron por algo y está en tratos con la policía.

Llego Quil a la puerta exterior de barras de hierro y cogió un grueso llavero para abrirla. En cuanto Edward salió la cerro de golpe y lo acompaño hasta afuera para después volver a por Riley.

Edward se volvió hacia su cliente.

-Quiero que pienses a fondo ese detalle, Riley – dijo con frialdad -. Esto no es un partido de beisbol de instituto. Te juegas la vida.

Luego, volvió la espalda e hizo una señal a Quil, quien abrió la reja externa mientras Edward salía sin volver la cabeza para mirar a su defendido.

Cuando llegaban cerca del puesto de guardia, Ateara dijo:

-Regreso el laureado atleta, letrado.

Edward esbozo una risotada sarcástica. Era una de las discretas explosiones que sabia necesitaría para excavar la historia de Riley. Era muy posible que el misterio de aquel caso tuviese muchos sedimentos, y no esperaba haber llegado al fondo con aquella primera entrevista. Lo único que pretendía era descubrir la mena, la pieza principal. Quizá no quedara en el tamiz la pepita de oro, de momento, pero lo que había dicho resonaría en el interior de aquella apestosa celda y la próxima vez que lo visitase el mucho estaría más maleable. No sabía cuando, pero estaba convencido de que un día entraría en la celda y Riley estaría deseando contarle la verdadera historia.

De una cosa estaba seguro: Riley le ocultaba algo. No le había gustada nada Bella Swan, pero lo que le había dicho de la confusa relación de Riley y Tania sonaba a cierto. Aparte de eso, el coche de Tanya no podía haber ido a parar casualmente a manos de Frank Johnson al día siguiente de la desaparición. Había algo que no casaba. Como Bella no iba a ayudarlo, el siguiente era comprobar lo que el padre de Bella y jefe de Tanya – Charly Swan- sabia de la muchacha; y esperaba con todo su corazón que Black no hallase el cadáver en el desierto.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Michael C. Eberhardt.

Mil disculpas por la demora pero tuve un pequeño gran problema con la compu ( se murió) y perdí todo los archivos así que tuve que re-adaptar la historia otra vez , si hay algún problema con los nombres de los personajes díganmelo.

Indi

* * *

CAPITULO 7

La deslumbrante luz del desierto se relejaba en los cristales de barro del Bronco al ralentí. Los débiles limpiaparabrisas habían arado una media luna de visibilidad en el cristal a través del cual escrutaba Seth Clearwater. Alargo el brazo y cogió un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la camisa de Black.

Bien, ya estamos en el precioso centro de Victorville. ¿Adónde vamos?- le pregunto mientras apuntaba la gasolina que habían gastado en una tarjeta de ruta azul.

Seth era un joven policía que se había graduado en criminología en Michigan. Llevaba cuatro años en el cuerpo y ya actuaba de agente investigador. Dentro de otros cinco años, al ritmo que iba, seguramente sería candidato al cargo de sheriff y Black seria su subordinado. Encarnaba todo lo que a Black le daba repelús: guapo y bien hablado; pero a pesar de su prejuicios, a Black le gustaba Seth. Era listo, entregado y manejaba la pistola con precisión envidiable.

El departamento de policía de Victorville dice que dos críos en bici vieron a un perro comiéndose un brazo detrás del centro comercial- dijo Jacob.

Seth hizo una mueca al pensar en un perro callejero desgarrando la carne de una muerta. Aun después de cuatro años de horrores casi diarios, los detalles siniestros le inquietaban. No acababa de entender como Black era capaz de devorar tranquilamente sentado donuts con café mientras examinaba fotos de mujeres ensangrentadas o de hombres con heridas de bala en la espalda grandes como tomates pisoteados.

Black volvió a mirar la página de la guía que sujetaba con el dedo en la que figuraban Victorville y alrededores.

toma por la 395 hacia Navajo- dijo

Seth dio la vuelta en el boulevar Palmdale rumbo a la 395 y recorrió unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que Jacob levanto la mano.

Es por aquí- dijo Jacob-. Tiene que haber un letrero que dice "Gómez".

¿Damos la vuelta?

No, sigue hasta la primera yuca y entonces das la vuelta.

Ah- replico Seth, que no distinguía una yuca de un rastrojo.

Para; es aquí- dijo Jacob.

¿Cómo que es aquí?- dijo Seth inclinándose hacia Jacob para tratar de ver lo que él veía.

Los rodeaba el desierto por doquier como maleza cerúlea de un palmo de alto, algunos grupos de cactus de peligroso aspecto y arena para todas las partes hasta infinito. El se había criado en Detroit y estaba acostumbrado a verse en un civilizado hábitat humano: edificios, indicadores de calles y gente.

Saca el coche de la carretera, universitario- dijo Jacob-. Todo lo que hay en el Mojave son tres o cuatro docenas de cosas que pueden matarte.

Avanzaron con el Bronco, dando tumbos y sorteando montículos por aquella rudimentaria carretera hecha por alguna "rata" del desierto que acudía con su coche al lugar lo bastante a menudo para aplastar la arena y los hierbajos. Las "ratas" del desierto eran los nómadas de aquellas soledades; se hacían con una vieja caravana y vivían en pleno desierto.

¿Quien será el maniaco que vivía en semejante paraje?- inquirió Seth.

Quien no se lleve bien con sus semejantes- contesto Jacob. Asomando por la ventanilla, atento a hoyos o piedras que pudieran partir el eje del Bronco.

Al cabo de unos cien metros, la pista desembocaba en un claro. Dos policías del condado de San Bernandino estaban ante un coche remolque con un hombre en mono de trabajo, astroso y tan maloliente que Jacob noto la peste desde el Bronco. Tenía una botella de Thunderbird de la que bebía a la par que hablaba con los policías.

Son Jacob Black y este es mi compañero Seth Clearwater. ¿que hay?- dijo sin aguardar a que ellos se presentasen.

Poca cosa- dijo uno de los policías, un mexicano barrigudo-. El perro de este apareció con un brazo de mujer.

¿Habéis localizado el resto del cadáver?

No- contesto el mexicano haciendo un gesto hacia el desierto-. Esto es muy grande.

¿Y el dueño del perro?- pregunto Jacob-. ¿Sabe el algo?

El mexicano sacudió la cabeza.

Su perro es más listo que el.

Qué bien. ¿Como se llama?- pregunto Jacob.

Darril Higgins.

Bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos- añadió Jacob invitándoles con un gesto a desentenderse.

El mexicano miro a su compañero, un alcohólico delgado de rostro rubicundo, y él le hizo un guiño. El comandante les había ordenado "escoltar" a un detective del condado de Orange en un rastreo en la zona del barranco de Simón, y un rastreo de esa naturaleza solía llevar toda la tarde, lo que significaba que podían tomarse tres horas para comer y beberse unas cervezas sin que nadie dijera nada.

En sus manos lo dejamos, sargento- dijo-. Que se diviertan.

Y los dos, sonrientes, montaron en el coche y se alejaron por el tosco camino, levantando una nube de polvo.

Tengo entendido que el perro estaba comiéndose un brazo humano cuando llegaron los policías- dijo Jacob señalando una bolsa que los policías habían entregado a Seth.

Yo lo único que sé es que al perro le gusta merodear por ahí. Hay restos…

¿Restos? Pregunto Jacob.

Si, de coches. Y esta todo lleno de ratas- añadió el hombre señalando hacia un lugar.

¿Ratas?- inquirió Seth.

Oh, sí. Como gatos. Seguramente por eso a los perros les gusta cazarlas.

Vale. ¿Dónde dice que están esos restos?- pregunto Jacob.

Ahí, en ese montículo de fuera del claro- comento el hombre acercándose mucho a Jacob y señalando un lugar que no se diferenciaba del resto. Su fétido aliento azoto a Jacob, quien contuvo la respiración hasta hallarse tres metros lejos.

Lo comprobaremos- dijo-. ¿tienes la palas?- pregunto a Seth.

Si- contesto este dándole una.

Jacob se la echo al hombro y comenzó a caminar entre la broza seguido de Seth, que miraba al suelo y avanzaba con la pala sujetándola como una lanza.

Estuvieron dando vueltas, tropezando en los relieves de arena levantados por el viento y apartando los matojos de las plantas. Al cabo de unos cien metros vieron un coche abandonado en medio de la arena; unos metros más allá había otros tres o cuatro. Superaron el siguiente montículo y, de pronto, se vieron en el medio de unos montones informes.

El perro les había seguido e inmediatamente se puso a olisquear uno de los coches. Jacob y Seth excavaron un poco, pero cuando el perro se alejo lo siguieron. El animal se detuvo en una depresión del terreno y comenzó a escarbar junto a una piedra. Jacob y Seth lo espantaron y comenzaron a cavar allí.

Y así estuvieron varias horas. Finalmente, abandonaron y regresaron al remolque de Darryl. Y allí está el perro, sentado a la sombra de la bombona de butano mordisqueando otro trozo de la muerta.

¡Dios mío!- exclamo Jacob acercándosele y arrebatándole el trozo de carne a costa de fuertes gruñidos.

Ah, están aquí- dijo Darryl saliendo del remolque-. Ha vuelto el perro, pero esta vez he visto de donde venia- añadió acercándose de nuevo a Jacob y haciéndole contener la respiración-. ¿Ven ese montículo?

Señalo a un punto y los dos policías se dirigieron hacia una elevación en el horizonte.

Ya casi se había ocultado el sol y las nubes sobre las montañas parecían de fuego. Jacob sabía que habían de darse prisa, pues en cuanto cayera el sol detrás del monte Baldy se haría de noche en cuestión de minutos. Así sucedía en el desierto; ponerse el sol y hacerse noche cerrada era todo uno.

Seth resbalo en los detritus y cayó a cuatro patas.

Vamos, universitario- grito Jacob-, no te pares.

Al llegar a lo alto del montículo, Seth se dio la vuelta.

Mira, desde aquí se ve el remolque- dijo protegiéndose los ojos del sol-. Debe de ser este.

Y se puso a tantear el terreno con la pala; luego, piso una piedra y su bota desplazo un poco de tierra, descubriendo un resto de algo azul.

Mira- dijo-, un resto de vestido. Tiene que ser ella.

Jacob se agacho u comenzó a apartar la tierra que cubría un gran trozo de tela azul. En seguida noto la carne correosa e inmediatamente apareció un mechón de pelo. Tiro despacio y, del suelo, salió un rostro de mujer que los miraba con ojos vacios.

¡una mujer!- dijo Jacob en tono triunfante.

Si- asintió Seth con voz ahogada.

Mira, falta el brazo derecho. Debe de ser el que devoraba el perro.

Jacob examino el cadáver.

Muerta aproximadamente en la fecha del crimen. La misma edad, el mismo color y en el sitio indicado. Tiene que ser ella.

Se incorporo y lanzo un profundo suspiro. El olor a carne putrefacta era abrumador.

Fíjate, sargento- dijo Seth mirando a Jacob, que tenía en la mano un mechón de cabello. Sobre una colina refulgían los últimos rayos del sol-. Fíjate lo que le hizo.

Si- dijo Jacob distraídamente.

¿Qué pensara su padre?

El padre ha muerto- replico Jacob. Era una de las primera cosas que comentaban todos al hablar de la muerta.

Era preciosa- añadió Seth, que había visto unas fotos publicitaria de la chica en bikini-, y ahora es un montón de carne podrida que escarban los perros basureros.

Estaba apoyado en la pala con las dos manos.

No es conveniente hacerse esa clase de reflexiones, Seth- dijo Jacob sin alzar la vista y sin dejar de apartar tierra-. Trae la cámara fotográfica.

Seth echo a correr montículo abajo hacia el Bronco, respirando hondo. Le costaría unos cuantos enérgicos baños turcos quitarse aquella peste. Metió la mano que la ventanilla del coche, cogió la Polaroid del asiento y volvió corriendo hacia el montículo. Al llegar al sitio tendió la cámara a Jacob, quien conecto el flash y tomo varias instantáneas del enterramiento tal como lo habían encontrado para después quitar la tela con el asesino la había envuelto y hacer unas cuantas fotos del cadáver.

El pelo parece castaño- dijo Seth-. Y Tanya Denali era rubia, ¿no?

Se le habrá oscurecido al estar enterrada así- replico Jacob flemático, sin dejar de hacer fotos-. Claro que es ella. Me apostaría cualquier cosa.

Hizo una última foto y musito:

Si, es ella.

Y pensó en la cara que pondría Cullen cuando la identificasen y supiera que su defendido esta en el punto de mira de homicidio en primer grado.


End file.
